Fading Light
by Akeno Shishi
Summary: Sora and Roxas are twin brothers and after their mother died when they were six their father changed and started treating them like dirt. Years later Sora is badly abused and protects Roxas so he isn't hurt. Will Riku and friends be able to help Sora and Roxas before its too late. Kingdom hearts AU. SoraxRiku and RoxasxAxel main parrings will have others. Yaoi. Don't like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Name is Akeno! This is one of my first fanfics to be put up on here. I hope you like. I'm doing this for Nanowrimo this month and I will continue it if people like it. I'm hoping I get at least a few readers. :3 Welp here is the first chapter. I do not have a beta so if it is bad I apologize. Let me know what you think!

A brown spiky haired teen slowly got out of bed as the sun started to rise. He slowly got ready doing his usual routine. He showered first being careful of any new injuries or bruises. He seemed to just be going through the motions. Once his body was washed he scrubbed his thick brown hair clean. He finished a few minutes later then climbed out of the shower and lightly toweled his body down before wrapping his hair in a towel. His hair was so thick his hair soaked up a lot of water. If he kept it in a towel for a few minutes it wouldn't drip as much. He wrapped the other towel not on his head, loosely around his waist, then walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning…" he said softly to a picture of his dead mother. He smiled weakly before going to the closet and pulling out his school uniform. It was the middle of fall so it was a plain white button up shirt and dark blue, almost black looking, dress pants. He wore a blue tie that he just draped around his neck. He never put it on until he got to school. After pulling out a pair of white socks he stuffed them in his pocket and slipped out of the room.

He walked down the hall and out into the living room. He looked around quietly then made his way back down the hall to his younger brother's room. He always thought of him as a younger brother but they were twins. He knocked lightly on the door then poked his head into the room. "Roxas you up?" he asked quietly so he didn't wake anyone up. He heard a grumbling sound before a muffled sound. "Roxas it's time to get up. You don't want father waking up and us still being here do you?"

"No…" he said quietly as he slowly woke up. He always showered at night so all he did was wander slowly over to his closet. He walked inside it then slowly walked out fully dressed. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked even though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Sora…" Roxas said as he walked up to Sora. Sora shook his head then reached out and straitened out Roxas's shirt before working on his tie.

"I'm fine," he said smiling softly. He ruffled Roxas's hair, fixing it up so it was more spiked in a deliberate direction instead of every single direction. "You should fix your hair up."

"Stop acting like my mother. We're the same age." Roxas batted Sora's hand away then walked to the mirror and fixed his hair more. "There. Now lets eat something and get out before they wake up."

Sora nodded then walked quietly with Roxas to the kitchen. Sora and Roxas's mother died when they were five. Their father wasn't exactly stable after the loss of her. He immediately went searching for a new companion not even a week later. He returned with a woman that was less then perfect. Far from it to be exact. She was like a demon in woman's clothing. All they usually made was toast and today was no different. Roxas made them lunches while Sora made the toast.

"Both are up…" a female voice said sickeningly sweetly as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning boys." She smiled at them then walked over to the fridge. She started rummaging around as Sora motioned for Roxas to leave. Roxas frowned then went to get his shoes on.

"Good morning mother," he said softly as he slipped the freshly buttered toast into a zip lock bag. He put it into a bag and looked at her just in time to see her hand go towards his shirt. She gripped the front of it tight enough to make it hard for Sora to breath comfortably.

"I'm surprised you're getting up on your own. I miss waking you up," she said smirking while pulling him close to her. She pushed him back hard as his father walked in. She skipped over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips before laying her head on his chest. She smirked at Sora as Sora grabbed his bag.

"Don't be late tonight. I'm coming home and I expect dinner on the table at six. If you don't I'll punish you. Is it clear?"

"Yes father," he said then slipped out of the kitchen before anything else could happen. Sora fixed his shirt then shouldered his school bag. He walked to the front door and smiled at Roxas. Roxas gave him a worried look but Sora just shook his head. "You don't have to expect me to always walk away hurt. They don't always hurt me. I'm fine Roxas. Stop worrying about me okay?" Roxas sighed softly and shook his head.

"I can't help it Sora…You stop them from coming after me but they still do when you go out to pick something up or if you don't react they way they're looking for…I just can't imagine what they do to you…"

"Roxas please stop this…I don't like talking about it…" Sora tossed Roxas the toast he made for him then slipped his shoes on before opening the door. "We'll be late if we don't leave now…" Sora started walking knowing Roxas wouldn't be far behind.

The walk to the bus stop was quiet between the twins as they each thought about what was going to happen later that day. They had expected that it wouldn't be good. Any other day but today they wouldn't expect much but it was that witches birthday. That meant anything went and their father would take her out and they would come home drunk as could be. Sora shivered at the thought and Roxas thought it was because of the cold.

"Sora!" A silver haired teen yelled as he waved. Sora looked up putting on the too familiar mask and smiled waiving back at him.

"Riku!" Sora said as he ran over. Riku wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed. "How was your vacation?"  
"It was great. The sun was hot. Almost missed the chilly weather here," Riku laughed then waved at Roxas. "What's up Rox? You and Sora get into a fight again?" Roxas crossed his arms and kept walking. Riku raised an eye brow then looked down at Sora, who just shrugged. Both looked when they heard a squeek.

"Don't be that way Roxas," A spiky red head said as he pulled Roxas against him. "I'm cold and could use the body heat to keep me warm."

"Get off me Axel!" Roxas squirmed trying to get away. His face was bright red. "Why do you always have to hug me…and be so clingy?"

"Because I want you~" he said in a sing songy voice which earned him an elbow to his gut. Axel coughed but it slowly turned into a laugh. "I didn't think you cared about me that much." Roxas huffed then moved over to the side walk. The bus was just pulling in. The small group climbed onto the bus. Riku and Sora sat together and despite what had happened before, Axel and Roxas sat together. They seemed to make up as soon as they sat together.

"So what have you been up to since I left?" Sora shrugged and Riku sighed poking his cheek lightly. "Don't be so secretive."

"I went on a mission to kill off my secret uncle that is trying to take over the world," Sora said before he laughed lightly. Riku shook his head.

"I'm being serious!"

"Nothing. That's just it. I did everything my father wanted and helped make dinner for my step mom. It's her birthday today so I figured that we'll be making her dinner tonight. I don't know what my father plans tonight I just know I can't hang out after school today."

"I wanted to go to the arcade with you today. Can't sneak away for a little while? You don't always have to be a good boy."

"Riku you don't know my father. I'll go home and maybe tonight I can sneak out. I'll text you tonight okay? Deal?"

"Fine."

The two started talking about the new game as Axel and Roxas started mumbling. "Roxas you okay? You seem to be in a worse mood then usual. Can I cheer you up in any way?" he whispered in his hear then gave it a slight kiss. Roxas blushed then grabbed at his ear. "Its so cute when you blush."

"Why do you do that….?"

"Because I like you and I like to shower you with my affection." Axel lightly kissed Roxas's cheek then pulled back and wrapped an arm around him. "Now spill."

"Sora's been getting into it with my father and step mom and hasn't been letting me get involved. I am just worried that he's going to get tired out and hurt."

"Sora's a good big brother. Don't worry. If he needs you he'll let you know." Axel smiled then kissed his cheek again before the shouting match started between the two.

It wasn't long before they were at school. School went by fast for Sora and at lunch he skipped and went to the bathroom. He wasn't feeling that good and he needed to make sure he was okay. He unzipped his bag and pulled out some fever reducing medicine and cold medicine. He always took it whenever he felt off so he caught in time. He couldn't afford to stay in bed. If anything he would come to school and stay in the nurses office. He always told them that their parents were busy and at work so they couldn't take care of him. He took a deep breath before going into a stall and pulling up the long sleeve to the upper part of his arm. Just above his elbow was all bandaged up. He unwrapped his arm and look at the fresh cut. He had gotten it the other day when he fought back. He was tired and wasn't properly thinking when he did it. It was his own fault for it anyway. He gently put some disinfectant on it before rewrapping it. He pulled down his sleeve before leaning aback.

"Tired…" he mumbled softly to himself before standing up and flushing the toilet as soon as he heard someone walk in. He slipped his backpack on before walking out and washing his hand. He didn't even look at the other person till he walked out of the bathroom and heard someone calling his name.

"Sora wait up," the familiar voice yelled after him. He turned around just in time to get the bathroom door to the face. Sora grabbed at his nose and started laughing as a frantic Axel started flailing in his general direction. "Shit Sora I'm sorry. I totally didn't mean to hit you like that. Shit. You okay?"

"You know you should be careful how hard you push the door when you're leaving," Sora said as he gently touched his nose. "I'm fine. See. Not even bleeding. Just sore. Definitely woke me up though." A red mark formed across the bridge of his nose. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Roxas seemed to be really upset this morning and that only happens when something happens between you and your parents. He always manages to stay out of the fights you have with them but maybe you should think about letting it go. Letting your father off. I know how hard it is to let another person into your life but-"

"Stop!" Sora snapped before quickly covering his mouth. He sighed then smiled at Axel. "I'm sorry to have you worried but I will do my best to stop fighting with them. I don't try and fight back but sometimes I'm tired and do stupid things. Just makes the whole situation worse." After he finished speaking he quickly turned on his heels and left before Axel could say anything else. Sora was absolutely pissed off now. Axel had no right. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know how much he tired to keep Roxas from worrying. He never told his twin about the pain he suffered when he was alone. He never told him the reason he never let that woman wake him up. The scares he faced caused nasty horrible nightmares for him and here Axel was lecturing him about what he should do. He didn't notice the tears until they blocked his vision. "Fuck…" Sora said softly before rubbing them away.

"Sora?" Riku asked as he walked up to him. "What the hell? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Just tired and frustrated…" Sora said then laughed weakly. Riku wasn't convinced.

"Common. Lets get something to eat okay?" Sora nodded then followed Riku to the corner where Roxas was sitting.

"Have you seen Axel?" he asked then looked at the entrance and spotted said red head. "Never mind I see him." Sora's mask broke momentarily looking a mix between upset and angry before going to his smiling face. He sat down at the end of the table with Riku next to him. Sora just concentrated on his lunch. He didn't look up to notice the worried looks Riku and Roxas were giving him or the confused look Axel was giving him. Once he finished he grabbed his trash and Roxas's, who was no paying attention to Axel now and threw it away.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was soon time to leave. "I'm going to get a head start to the next class okay?" he said once he got back to the table.

"Let me go with you," Roxas said going to stand up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Nah. I'll go by myself," he said then turned and started walking away.

"I'll go with him," Riku said standing up. "Something is really bugging him today and I'll get it out of him even if it's the last thing I do." He huffed and followed after. Or tried to. Sora went strait for the class room and by the time he caught up Sora was sitting in his desk surrounded by a few of the girls that had crushes on him. He laughed and smiled at each and everyone of them but never touched them. He noticed right away that he moved away whenever one got close. He was forced to sit down, along with the other girls, once the final bell rung and the teacher walked in.

As soon as school ended Sora didn't even wait two seconds before he grabbed his things and left the building. He needed to go home and prepare for dinner. He wasn't sure what events were planned or what the woman wanted with him but he was sure tonight wasn't going to be an easy one and he needed to relax. For dinner he started making crispy chicken wraps and a big salad. Two of her favorite foods. He smiled weakly as he put the last of the plates on the table and noticed a shadow by his feet.

"Happy birthday…" he said softly trying to get his shaking hands to stop.

"Thank you darling," she said as she walked over and ran her hand down his arm. He shivered then flinched slightly when she grabbed the part of his arm that had just been freshly bandaged. "It's my birthday. I get what I want." He nodded then shivered again as she forced her lips onto the expecting teens. He wasn't stupid. He knew how much she liked him and his brother so he made a deal he would never fight back if she left him alone. And so far it worked. She would die if she ever touched him. He would make sure of it. "Your father wont be back for a few hours and the chicken will be done in…" She trailed off expecting an answer.

"Two hours…" he said softly against the lips that were barely away from him.

"Good," she said as she trailed her hands down his arms then slowly up his shirt, touching his bare skin. "That's a good enough time." She pressed her body against his then kissed him again. "Lets have some fun shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter. :3 I know it hasn't been long since I last updated but seeing as I have a lot written because I'm doing it for NaNoWriMo I decided to post another chapter up. The more I get done writing the more I'll post. So enjoy! Let me know what you think. R&R!

Sora panted softly as he struggled to get his shaking body to stand. He watched as she slowly walked out of his room and into hers. She always took a shower to hide the evidence. He went into the bathroom that he shared with Roxas and started wiping down his body taking care to watch the scratches and burn marks on his arms. She had tied the ropes in a way that it would still be covered by his uniform and clothes so that no one would see them. He filled the tub then sat in it. The water was so hot he could barely handle it but he needed to get clean. He cried softly as he sat in the water. He felt sick and violated. Like each and every time it happened before. Raped over and over again and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Once he was sure he was clean he unplugged the tub and took a quick shower. He was cutting it close and needed to get the chicken before it burnt. After washing himself he threw any clothes on that were around and changed the sheets before stuffing them under the bed and running out of the room. He threw the oven open and pulled the chicken out with an oven mitt.

"Thank god…" he said to himself when he realized he made it. "It's perfect." He dished out the chicken and put the salad on the table as his father walked in.

"That looks good," he said softly then smiled as his wife walked in. "And there is the birthday girl. Are you ready for a long night?" He winked at her then grabbed her ass. "I wont let you sleep a wink tonight. Happy birthday. I have a great plan for tonight. How about we eat? Go get your brother Sora." Sora nodded then quickly left. He walked to Roxas's room and knocked on the door. He knew he was home because of what he almost walked into.

"Roxas?" He opened the door then smiled seeing his brother was into his video games. Like a normal teenager. He walked over to Roxas then pulled his headphones off. "Dinner." Roxas jumped as soon as his headphones where pulled off. He glared at Sora then lightly punched him. Took everything Sora had not to flinch. He laughed then grabbed Roxas's hand. "Come on before we get into trouble." Roxas shook his head at his brother then followed him to the kitchen. Dinner was quiet between the two twins but between the adults there was lots of talk. They kept touching each other's legs and would whisper something into her ear and she would giggle and pretend she was blushing. He kept feeding her and was happy with the way dinner turned out. Everything was going as planed. If Sora's plan went well he would go to bed without getting anymore hurt then he was that night.

After dinner was ready Sora cleaned the dishes with Roxas and the two went out. Sora took a sigh of relief when they left. "Thank god. It will be an easy night tonight." Roxas gave him a worried look. "Don't worry. Everything went well."

"You look tired. Want me to finish the dishes?"

"Nah, looked like you were into the game. Just finish drying those dishes and you can head back up. There is only the pots I have to scrub before I hit the sack. I'm exhausted." Roxas nodded finishing as he was told then ran back up the stairs. He was excited to get back to his game. Axel was waiting.

"I'm glad he's like a normal teenager," Sora mumbled to himself as he started scrubbing the pots. His hands were starting to hurt. He soon finished then went to his room and grabbed the sheets from earlier. He made sure Roxas was in his room before he quickly went down the hall to the laundry room. He threw them into the washing machine then grabbed the detergent. Pouring the right amount in, he dumped it in then turned it on. He returned to his room before shutting the door. He finally relaxed as he laid down in bed. He slowly drifted off not long after he laid down.

Roxas was happily playing an online MMO with Axel. They were in a small group that was taking on a big boss. He was pulled out of the game when he heard something slamming around the house. "Hey Axel I have to leave the computer for a minute. I think my parents are home."

"Why do you have to go? We're in the middle of a fight. Come on. Hang around. If they need you they'll come get you." Axel tried but Roxas wasn't having it.

"I'm really sorry," he said before pulling his headphones off and muting his side. He wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. He took a deep breath before sticking his head out of the room. His step mom was stumbling and laughing over a chair. She stumbled to her feet before she stumbled into her room. He frowned when he saw his father walking down the hall. He stopped at Sora's room before looking at him. He ducked into his room before he heard him walking down the room. "Fuck…"

"What are you still doing up!" he yelled as he slammed the door open. Roxas screamed as a hand wrapped around his arm and yanked him hard back causing him to stumble to the ground. He felt a kick to his side before trying to get up. A foot to the side kept him down on the ground. He grabbed his side as he whimpered. "Why are you still up!" he screamed as he kicked him again. This time the kick connected with his arm just below the elbow. Roxas screamed waking Sora up. Sora quickly got out of bed then ran out of his room and over to Roxas's. He panicked when he realized what was going on.

"Father please stop," Sora begged as he threw himself over Roxas. Roxas was crying hard as he held his arm and ribs. "It's okay. I got you," he whispered before a foot connected with his back. He flinched slightly then turned to their father.

"Get to fucking sleep. Ruined my night! Now if I hear a single peep out of you while I'm busy in my room I will beat you harder then ever." He gave another hard kick to Sora's back before stumbling out of the room slightly.

"Sora…" Roxas cried softly as he grabbed at Sora's arm.

"Shh. It's okay Roxas. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was going to deal with them when they got home. He was probably drunk. This isn't as bad as it usually is. He's probably going to have sex with her. She's needy when drunk…" Roxas gave him a confused look then flinched when Sora helped him sit up.

"Sora…"

"It's okay. I'm fine. Lets take care of you first." Sora was blaming himself over and over again. He always made sure to protect Roxas. And he failed. He was pissed off and upset at himself. "I'm sorry Roxas." Roxas gripped at Sora's shirt as Sora helped him stand up. Roxas sat down on the bed and lifted up his shirt. A bruise was forming on his side. Sora quietly went back to his room and grabbed the first aid kit before returning to his brother. He pulled out a white packet then started shaking it.

"What is that?"

"It's an ice pack. Or will be in a few minutes." Once he was satisfied he gently put it on his side and made Roxas hold it. "Hold this with the other arm. Let me see your arm that he kicked. I see a bruise on it already. I just want to make sure it's okay." Roxas held out his arm for Sora to take. Sora gently ran his finger tips over his arm then gently had him bend it and hold it out strait again. "Turn it slightly," he instructed and Roxas did. Roxas flinched slightly. "This doesn't look too bad but we have to watch it. If it gets any worse come to me and we'll have to take you to the doctor…" He frowned slightly before nodding. "I don't think it's broken. Hopefully just bruised."

"Let me see your back Sora," Roxas said and frowned when Sora quickly backed up. "Sora?"

"No. I'm fine," he said smiling softly. "Just concentrate on you."

"Why wont you let me look at your back?"

"Roxas please drop it," Sora almost begged. Roxas put the ice pack down and grabbed Sora's shirt. "Roxas stop. No don't!" Roxas managed to pull of Sora's shirt and Sora moved away as he wrapped his arms around himself. Roxas covered his mouth. Sora had cuts and bruises all over his body. Sora didn't look up at him. Roxas knelt down in front of him before wrapping his arms around his brother. Sora froze up. He didn't know what to do. He was freaking out. Roxas saw him.

"What do they do to you? This is the first time he came after me in a while…is this why?" Roxas pulled away and frowned at the far away look on Sora's face. "Sora?"

"I'm sorry you found out this way…" he said softly then smiled. "I'm just being the good big brother. I will and always protect you."

"Sora why don't we leave? How about we reach out to someone and get help?"

"No Roxas. Don't do anything. Our father has connections in this community and can make anyone disappear. Remember the month that I wasn't allowed to leave? I told you I was really sick and we weren't even allowed to hang out?"

"Yeah…?"

"I reached out and got help. It was one of my best friends at the time. They disappeared after they confronted out father. I haven't seen him since…." Sora trailed off. "And if he hears us talking like this he will make sure you don't speak to anyone. I need to recover from last time…" Roxas sighed.

"Fine. Now let me see your back." Sora frowned then turned around. Roxas gently touched his back. "You have a lot of scratches. What happened? Does she hurt you too?" Sora didn't say anything and that's all the answer that Roxas needed. Roxas took the ice pack and put it on Sora's back. "You have a really bad bruise back here."

"I know…" Sora said softly then put his head in his hands. "I'm tired…" Roxas nodded slightly then helped Sora stand up. Sora slipped on his shirt then walked out of the room. Sora laid down in his bed then curled into a ball. He was out seconds later. His head was foggy.

Roxas followed Sora a little while after. He walked to the bed then pulled up the covers. _When did he change the sheets? He always keeps the other one on…what is going on? What is that woman doing to him?_ Roxas wasn't going to give up. They had to get out of this house before something bad happened. He went back to his room and put his headphones on. "Axel are you still on?"

"Yeah. Where have you been? We're about to head out."

"We need to talk. I want to talk to you at school tomorrow. I have to sleep cause we'll be up early…and I need to think of something too. We'll talk on the bus okay?"

"Okay Roxas. I don't know what's going on but I trust you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Axel."

"Now who are you talking to Roxas?" a deep voice asked with a smirk. Roxas whipped around and immediately regretted it.

"It's about school father. Just about a project."

"I don't think it's going to fly. How about I teach you like I did your brother? This time you won't wake him up. No one will protect you this time."

Sora woke up feeling worse but slightly better. He climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. Once he was ready he walked to Roxas's room. He opened the door then ran to the bed when he saw Roxas. "Roxas! Shit. What happened?" Roxas's eyes opened and he smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Sora…" he said softly then got help sitting up. Sora quickly pulled off Roxas's shirt. "Lets get you into the shower." After the shower Roxas was feeling better. He had bruises all over his chest and back. His father knew exactly where to hit to cause the most pain but easily hidden under clothing.

"You're going to be fine. Nothing too bad." Sora smiled as Roxas got dressed. "Did you do something to aggravate him?"

"I told Axel I would tell him…I'll just say something else…I can't tell him. He said Axel would die if I told him…I can't let that happen…I love him…"

"Shh," Sora said wiping away the tears sliding down Roxas's cheeks. "Don't cry. Everything will be fine now. See. We're able to move on. Just tell Axel you love him. It will help you. I love Riku. And the only reason I haven't been able to say anything because I don't want to get too close."

"You're gay!" their step mom screeched as she covered her mouth. Sora's heart sank farther then it ever had before. He turned around quickly and shielded Roxas as their father walked into the room. The look on his face sent both teens flinching back. They held onto each other as he got closer to the two.

Dun Dun DUN! That's all I got for you for now! Hope you enjoyed. :D See you in a few days with another chapter! :DDon't forget to Review! Let me know what you think! :D

Ako~


	3. Chapter 3

Welp here is the next chapter! This chapter is longer then the other two! Yay! Thank you for all that are following and have favorited my story. Means a lot and makes me wanna post more! I wanted to wait a bit longer but felt that maybe this chapter would be released now! XD I'm a weirdo and so will my story get soon after this chapter I think. You all will learn I don't write my stories, they write themselves. So of course take turns sometimes I don't even know. There is some Yaoi goodness scene in here so don't be surprised! :3 Enjoy and don't forget to read and review! Thank you all! Your opinions matter! :3

Chapter Three

Axel sighed softly as he tapped his finger against his arm. The bus was about to pull up to the bus stop, but neither Sora or Roxas had gotten there yet. It made him worry. Roxas sounded off last night and that was never a good sign. "They're not here yet…and the bus is pulling up…" Riku said as he crossed his arms. "Where could they be?"

"I'm not sure…but were going to find out. After school lets go to there house. Just in case they get a ride to school from there parents. I don't want to over react. Just in case it's nothing…" Axel trailed off before climbing onto the bus. He felt like he was making the wrong decision but this wasn't the first time they didn't show up to school. People got sick. Right? Today was going to be a slow one. He just knew it.

Roxas slowly became aware of his body. He was in a lot of pain and felt sick to his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and felt around. He was on the floor but he wasn't sure how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was waking up that morning by Sora. And from what he could tell it was definitely not morning. It was cloudy as could be and it seemed like it was getting dark. Maybe from the rain. He laid on the floor for a moment just staring out the window. A choked wheezing sound made him turn the other way. Roxas's breath caught. Sora was on his back with his arm twisted above his head and chest dented in slightly. Blood pooled around his barely breathing body. His chest barely moving with each struggled breath. Roxas shifted slightly and went to kneel but immediately stopped when pain shot through his leg. He looked down as he sat up and gently touched it. He pulled his hand away when all he was doing was causing himself more pain.

"Sora…oh god…Sora…" Roxas cried as he slowly pulled himself over to his twin. It took him a little while because he couldn't move his leg without much pain. Getting a better look, he could tell something was wrong with Sora's nose. He had bruises forming on the sides of his face and blood was trickling out from his nose. "You don't look good…shit…how can I call for help…? Where the fuck is my phone…" He started looking around. He needed to find it. He needed to save Sora. He pulled himself over to his bed and started pulling down the blankets. He was pulling down the sheet when he heard someone walking around. The sound of one person quickly became two and Roxas started to panic. If they came back to beat them again he wasn't sure Sora would pull through. He quickly dragged himself back over to Sora and threw his arm over Sora to protect him as the door opened.

Riku followed Axel off the bus as he looked around. He was supper annoyed that they didn't show up. He wanted to try and talk to Sora about the other day and see why he seemed always happy but not at the same time. It had been getting worse the last few days and now he wasn't even at school. Axel had talked to him about how Roxas was the night before and how he up and left the game. He didn't return till an hour and a half later and that was unlike Roxas. Especially, because they were in the middle of a boss battle and that took a lot to get him to get off. The more you fought the more EXP you got and from what Axel had told him Roxas was big on level grinding.

Axel wasn't looking to good. As the minutes passed the more Axel got worried and the more scared he looked. Axel led the way to the twins house. They were both in a rush because the clouds were starting to get darker and they didn't want to be caught in the rain. They ran up to the house just as the sky opened up. Axel's mood only soured as he pulled out the hidden key. He unlocked the door then opened it so Riku could go in first before he followed shutting the door behind him. He kept it unlocked just in case they had to make a quick get away. Their parents weren't the nicest and didn't think fondly of the two.

Axel sighed as he slid out of his shoes then walked farther into the house. Riku walked down the hall to Sora's room and opened it to find it empty. "That's weird. He's not in here…" Riku said now getting a funny feeling. This wasn't right. "Maybe they're in the same room for some reason…" Both walked over to Roxas's room and slowly opened the door. "SORA!" Riku screamed immediately after seeing the mess he was in.

"Roxas!" Axel quickly moved over to Roxas who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Axel….Axel…he's…I'm…" Tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to talk. He didn't know what to say. Axel quickly wrapped his arms around Roxas as he watched Riku dialing the phone.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," he whispered though he was struggling to believe it himself.

"Please help," Riku cried into the phone. "My friend is badly hurt. There is blood everywhere. We're at his house. 157 seaside lane….yeah. Right there. Please hurry." Riku ran out of the room and Axel wasn't sure what was wrong till he heard Riku emptying his stomach into what Axel had hoped was a sink or the toilet. Sora's body started shaking causing both teens to freak out. They didn't have a clue what to do. Riku returned to the room and started rubbing Sora's cheeks. "Sora…please…don't shake. You're fine. You will be fine…"

The door opened and Riku ran out to meet the paramedics. They ran in and immediately worked on stabilizing Sora. They carefully shifted him onto the stretcher and was lead out before the other one started working on Roxas. They immobilized his leg before helping him into the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was a bumpy one but a fast one. Riku and Axel took the bus to the hospital. Thankfully they weren't that far away and once they got there Sora was in surgery and Roxas was in his own private room. Roxas was a mess. He immediately started crying when he saw them again.

"Sora's not good. He's got broken ribs that might have punctured something important and his nose is broken…his arm is two. It's like they kept stepping on him. Over and over and over and ov-"

"Roxas," Axel yelled as he put hands on either sides of his face. "It's okay. Calm down. Deep slow breaths." Once Roxas wasn't freaking out so bad Axel just held him, letting him cry now that they were safe. Riku sat hard in a chair not able to stand anymore.

"It's my fault…" he whispered into Axel's chest. "Sora has been protecting me since we were kids and I didn't get it this bad…I haven't been able to protect him…"

"Don't start that Roxas. When Sora's out of surgery and awake you can talk about this. Now just don't start thinking thoughts like those. We're all going to have a long talk when everything is calmed down."

"Roxas!" A spiked blond haired man yelled as he bursted through the door. The occupants in the room jumped and turned to the new comer.

"Uncle Cloud…Sora…everything…" Axel let go just in time for the blond man, who was apparently Cloud, to hug his nephew.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. You're safe. Where is Sora? Is he in surgery still?" After a quick nod Cloud ran back out of the room.

"Wow he moves…"

"He's always like this. He's worse then usual…" Roxas put his head in his hands. He was starting to feel light headed.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked as he gently lifted Roxas's head. He got a shake of the head before Roxas threw up all over the bed and himself. Axel jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Roxas's body started to seize as two nurses ran into the room. "Roxas! Roxas what's wrong?!"

"Please go wait in the waiting room," a brown haired nurse said as she tried to control him slightly as the other worked the dirtied sheets off of him.

Riku and Axel walked slowly to the waiting room. Neither of them talking or even making a sound. "What do you mean he's not stable yet. Just let me in! I've done this millions of times before. Why is it taking them so damn long?!"

"Doctor Strife calm down. You know as well as we, that you can no be involved in this surgery. Not when he is your nephew."

"Fuck…I know…just…" He slammed his hands down hard on the counter top. "I should have listened to my sister…she said to take them. Take them before anything bad happened and I just let them stay…fuck…" Riku and Axel exchanged looks before walking over to him.

"Is Sora…going to be okay?" Riku asked with worry evident on his face.

"I'm not sure kid…" Cloud said then sighed softly.

"Riku what are you doing here?" a tall silver haired man asked with a raised eye brow.

"Dad? What are you doing here now? I didn't think you worked till later?"

"Dad? This is your kid Sephy?" Cloud asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes this is my child. One of them," he said then shook his head. "Dodged my question Riku. What are you doing here?"

"Dad…Sora…he's…"

"Ah…right. Should have figured that one out myself now shouldn't I? I'm got called in. I'm heading into there now. And before you can say anything Cloud the answer is no. Go wait with them. You can use the private room down the hall. So you can be alone."

"Sephiroth….please…"

"I'm sorry Cloud," he said before walking past the doors without another word. Cloud walked down the hall and into the room before he threw the table over. He was pissed. That man would pay for hurting these children. Riku and Axel followed but took seats on the other side of the room, away from Cloud since he looked like he was having a melt down. Axel tapped his arm as Riku played with his phone. No one spoke a word. They just listened to everything outside the door. Hoping to hear foot steps outside the room and tell them that everything was okay.

Riku stood up when Sephiroth walked into the room. He was quiet just incase anyone was sleeping. Axel seemed to be asleep but Riku could never tell. Axel's eyes opened slowly as he looked up at the tall man. Cloud ran over to him and looked him strait in the eye.

"Talk…" was all Cloud could say.

"He's doing okay. We just finished up the surgery. Fixed his nose and did our best with his ribs. Took out the fragments and put his ribs back in place. A few cracked and two were broken. We'll have to go back into his nose to fix up the air way when he's more stable. For now he's on a breathing machine so he doesn't strain his chest and nose. He was put into the room next door to Roxas's. I want him to recover a bit more before we put them together. I know Roxas's is going to be with him but he has to stay put. I checked him out and he's got a bit more then just his broken right broken leg. His right wrist is fractured slightly and he's got some brain swelling. It's the reason for the seizer he had earlier." Cloud collapsed into his chair. "I'm sorry no good new besides they're both alive. We'll know more as the hours pass. For now get some rest. I'm sure your kids are probably worried and are wondering why you up and left them."

"Yeah…I'll take care of it…just need a minute…" Cloud mumbled into his hands. "Just need a minute…"

"Dad…." Sephiroth shook his head then put his hand on his son's shoulder. Riku looked down and frowned. "I didn't know…he…"

"Don't blame yourself," Sephiroth said firmly before shaking him gently. "How about you and Axel head on home for now? You're not going to be able to do anything here." Both teens looked defeated before Riku nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. If anything happens I'll call you right away. Now go."

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said softly as he looked up. "How do they really look? How bad is the abuse?"

"I'm not sure you really want to hear Cloud," he said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder. Cloud shook his head quickly and looked up with begging eyes. He needed to know. Sephiroth sighed then sat down next to Cloud. He couldn't look at him. "Well Roxas is okay. Most of his injuries are recent and not too serious. Sora on the other hand is not as good. Most of the problems are the more recent injuries but he has old bruises and scrapes. He has burn marks from what looks like rope and he has scratches in the more intimate areas. It looks like he was stomped on over and over again…" Cloud covered his mouth as he listened then tightened his hands into a fist. Cloud looked up when he felt a hand on his. "This is not your fault."

"It is…Sora came to me once. Only once. He told me that their father had changed. He was dating not even a week after their mother died and he was obsessed with getting another wife." Cloud took a shaky breath before he continued. "Sora said that that woman treated him different then a mother would. He told me that he hated her and got into fights with her sometimes. I thought he was just getting use to it. I figured it was a new woman in his life and it was taking time to get use to her…now this…?"

"When they wake up just talk to them. The police are out searching for them but from what I figure he's long gone." They talked for a little while longer before Sephiroth had to get back to work. Cloud walked to Roxas's room and saw him fast asleep in the bed. He gripped the wall before bring himself to be able to go to Sora's room. He couldn't walk in, only able to look from afar. Just like he had been for the last eleven years.

"Sora…" he said softly then the tears started again. "I'm sorry Sora…Please forgive me…" Cloud turned away from the room then walked down the hall. Sephiroth was right. He needed to head home. Leon and the kids were waiting.

The drive home was a long one. He spent it thinking about what he was going to do with them once they were okay enough to leave the hospital. He knew Sora would be in there for at least three or four months. The injuries to his chest would mean he would have to stay in bed. Cloud was going to take care of theses kids from now on. He needed to talk to Leon. He knew his house wasn't big enough for them as it was. So adding two more kids would stress out their family. Cloud wasn't rich but he wasn't poor either. He could probably afford to get an apartment for the two. The only thing he kept thinking was, was about how damaged they would be once they were healed. Especially Sora. He had been protecting Roxas for his entire life. He was going to have to learn to let the boy fend for himself.

Cloud pulled into the drive way and turned the car off. He took a deep breath before looking in the mirror. He was able to stop crying half way home so he didn't look too bad. He knew Leon would be able to tell something was wrong but not the kids. He smiled at himself before getting out of the car. He walked up the drive way and laughed lightly when he saw a small body in the window by the door. "Little girl."

"Daddy!" a small blond haired child squealed as she ran out the front door. Her blue dress swaying as she ran. He scooped her up and cuddled her. "Daddy is late! Dinner is on the table. Leon was worried something happened."

"I'm fine," he told the young girl with a smile. "Daddy had to go see someone in the hospital." She gave him a confused look as he set her back down on the ground. "Lets go in and see Leon. He is worried right?" She nodded wildly before running in. Cloud heard squealing and smiled as he walked into the living room. Leon looked at him and frowned slightly before nuzzling the giggling girl in his arms.

"Namine can you go get Vanitas and Ventus?" Leon asked as he set her down. She nodded and ran off. Leon looked over at Cloud and sighed softly. "What's going on? And don't dance around. I want to know before she gets back with them."

"I can't hide nothing from you…" Cloud sighed as he sat down at the table. "Remember my sister that passed away a while back?" Leon nodded slowly and walked over to Cloud taking one of his hands in his own. "Well, their father went out and got another girl in his life and became twisted. Poor Sora and Roxas…Roxas is kind of okay. Just a broken leg and hopefully his brain swelling will go down. We'll know by morning I'm sure…but Sora's in bad shape. They're doing test. He had surgery for a couple of hours and still needs some…he hasn't woken up either…I know it just happened and he might stay induced because of how bad his chest is…but I just want to see him open his eyes…" Leon squeezed Clouds hand then knelt down.

"I am so sorry Cloud. I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Leon stood up when he heard small feet running back to the kitchen. He started dishing out plates as she ran back into the room following a couple of seconds later by two identical looking twins. Both wearing the same clothes, except Ventus's clothes face to the right and Vanitas's clothes face to the left. That was the only way that Leon and Cloud could tell them apart. They just looked that close.

"Hey dad," Ventus said as he sat down. His brother sitting on his other side. Vanitas didn't say a thing as he started eating. "Where were you? I thought you were coming to get me. I was surprised when Leon showed up. Said something about something coming up at work and needing you to go in."

"You're cousins got into some trouble and are in the hospital."

"Are they okay?" Ventus asked as Vanitas looked up from his food.

"They will be," Cloud said smiling. "They just have to heal up." The conversation slowly shifted to what they did at school. After dinner Cloud and Leon cleaned up the kitchen. They stopped half way to put the young girl to sleep but after all the kids went to bed they went back to cleaning up after dinner. Cloud was distracted and not paying attention to Leon at all. Leon frowned then slowly moved behind Cloud. Cloud looked behind him and smiled slightly.

"You have to relax Cloud," Leon said as he wrapped his arms around Cloud's mid section. "They will be fine. We will figure out what to do with them."

"They can't stay here. We barely have enough room for the kids…" Cloud said then leaned back against Leon. Leon kissed Clouds neck then ran his hands up the inside of his shirt. He rubbed his chest lightly with a smile.

"Don't worry about that now," Leon said with a smile. He leaned down and bit his neck gently before sucking on the bite mark. Cloud moaned softly as Leon's hand slid down Cloud's pants. Leon's hand wrapped around his hardening cock and started rubbing. Cloud leaned against the counter as he moaned into his arm. It wasn't long at all before Cloud came into the waiting hand. Leon smiled as he licked his hand clean.

"Leon…" he breathed out as he turned to face him, still being held up by the counter.

"Yes?" he asked innocently with a smile. Cloud straitened up then roughly kissed Leon. Leon moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Cloud was working on Leon's pants as he deepened the kiss. His tongue darted into Leon's mouth and rubbed his tongue then explored. Leon moaned loudly into the kiss when both there cocks were touching. Cloud pushed him back, both walking out of there pants, until he hit the table. Cloud lifted him up, setting him on the table then lightly ran his hand over Leon's cock. Leon's breath caught before he moaned.

"C-Cloud," he moaned as Cloud kissed down his body all the way to the tip of his cock. Slowly Cloud took Leon's member into his mouth. He sucked and licked his way up and down as he slowly slid a finger into his ass. "Cloud! Fuck…" Leon's hand roughly grabbed at the blond spikes while he was holding himself up with the other. Cloud had a way to make him cum in minutes. "God! Cloud…right there. Deeper…Deeper!" Leon's other hand joined the other in Clouds hair and started pushing Cloud's head down farther down on his cock. Cloud slid another finger in and moved in time with his speed he was moving on his cock. Soon a third finger was in and he was stretching him wider. "Cloud!" he cried out as he came. Cloud swallowed most of his cum, some sliding down his chin. Cloud slid his fingers out as he slid his mouth off his cock.

"I love you," Cloud whispered into Leon's ear before flipping him over and roughly shoving his cock into Leon's stretched hole. Cloud moaned loudly as Leon cried out. Cloud's thrust were fast and wild. He was just using Leon at this point to get his stress out. Leon absolutely loved it. He was moaning and gripping at the table to try and keep steady. He was moving back to meet each thrust. Cloud gripped at Leon's hips hard as he came inside Leon. Leon cried out as he came after Cloud all over the floor. Cloud panted hard as he slid out and sitting in the chair that was by him.

"That was good…" Leon moaned out as he slowly moved over to Cloud. Cloud smiled softly as he relaxed against the chair. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah… Sorry," he said softly and Leon shook his head.

"No. Don't apologize. It was amazing. I love it when you use me as a fuck toy," he said then slowly leaned down and kissed Cloud. The kiss deepened and soon Leon was hard again. He pressed harder into the kiss as he slipped onto Cloud's lap. Slowly he slid Clouds cock into himself. "Ah! Yes!"

"Leon…" Cloud moaned out as he gripped his hips. "A-again?"

"Of course," Leon moaned slowly then started moving up and down. Leon movements slowly started speeding up as his want to cum grew. "I need this too. Just as much as you." He kissed him hard again then bit his shoulder hard. "Fuck me. Fuck me again." Cloud growled then thrusted up hard as he pushed Leon down.

"Move faster then slut," Cloud growled out making Leon shiver. When he wasn't doing what he asked Cloud stood up and started thrusting harder and faster then Leon was moving.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Leon cried out as he wrapped his arms around Clouds neck. Cloud was slamming into Leons' sweet spot. He couldn't hold out and he came on Cloud's chest. "Cloud…shit. I just came…"

"I didn't," Cloud moaned as he smirked. He continued to keep the same pace. He laid Leon on the table again then slowly slid out of Cloud. He grinned then threw Leon into the chair. Leon panted hard as he gave Cloud a confused look. Cloud licked his lips before sitting in Leon's lap and sliding Leon's cock into himself. Leon bit his lip to hold in the scream that threatened to come out.

"C-Cloud…what are you…oh god your fucking tight…you feel amazing…" Leon moaned out with a quiet whimper. Cloud flinched slightly but soon relaxed as he slowly moved up and down the hardening cock. He moaned loudly as he slowly speed up to please himself. "I…I just came…but I'm about to cum again C-Cloud!"

"Hold out….just a little while longer," Cloud moaned out as Leon gripped his cock and started pumping him in time with his wild movements. Both cried out as they came again. Leon's body shook as Cloud collapsed against him. "Leon…" his whispered softly.

"That was great…you feel amazing. Maybe I should fuck you more often…" he said softly before holding Cloud. Cloud's shoulder's shook as he started to cry. Leon smiled softly as he just held him. He laid his head down on Cloud's till Cloud cried till he couldn't any longer. Cloud's eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep. Leon moaned softly as he slid out of Cloud before carrying him bridle style to the room. He was glad Cloud was so light.

He cleaned Cloud up then slid some boxers on before covering him up. He took a fast shower before joining Cloud in bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep with his lover.

Everything will be fine. I will protect you like I always have and this time Axel is with you. You don't have to search for him like before. He will support you in every way that you need."

There we go. I'm not the best at smexy scenes so hopefully you don't hate it. More characters were introduced. Even more to come later on. :D Things get added into the plot, or maybe it starts getting one? XD I don't know. All I know is that this even surprised me. :3

See you next time,

Ako


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! :D

Roxas slowly woke up and looked around. He sat up then looked over at the door when it opened. "You're awake," the nurse said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Where is my brother? How is he doing?" he asked quickly and she smiled.

"He's doing well," she said then brought food over to him. "Eat this and I'll get the doctor to come in and talk to you." Roxas nodded then started eating the sandwich. He looked at his leg that was all wrapped up in a cast. "I'm okay." The nurse left and it wasn't long before the silver haired doctor was walking in.

"I'm glad to see you're up. How are you feeling? Any memory loss?" he asked as he walked over to the bed. Roxas looked at him really confused. "Just wanted to make sure. You had some brain swelling and had a few seizers so I wanted to make sure everything is intact."

"Yeah. I haven't forgotten anything. Everything is a little fuzzy when we…."

"Attacked?" Roxas looked up quickly then quickly looked away. "We already know your parents were the reason you are this way. They are currently being looked for. The police are struggling because it looks like they just disappeared."

"Yeah…" Roxas said then looked up. "How is Sora?"

"He's doing better today," Roxas said then looked at Roxas's chart. "He is off the breathing machine and his ribs are healing nicely. I'm not too worried about them refracturing. His arm and leg is in a cast and his hip is doing better too." Roxas looked so scared. "It's okay. Sora is fine. He will be fine."

"Can I see him?"

"Not now. We will be putting him in the same room as you but we wanted to wait till you woke up."

"How long was I out for?"

"Two weeks," Sephiroth said and Roxas looked down and gripped at his blanket. "It was a healing sleep."

"Yeah…"

"I have to go check on a few others so I will come back later to come check on you later," he said then gently pat the boy on his shoulder. "Your friend Axel will be by after school. He's visited you every day. Seems like you two are really close friends." Roxas blushed then sighed as he leaned back against the pillows. He clicked on the tv then watched whatever was on.

Axel walked to the door he had been the last two weeks to check on Roxas and finding him asleep each and every day but today was different. He watched from the door way seeing Roxas drinking some water. "Roxas…" Axel said softly then ran to the bed and hugged him tight. Roxas jumped then relaxed seeing it was Axel.

"Axel…" Roxas said before he started crying. "Axel…I'm so sorry…I was so scared…Sora…it's all my fault. It's all my fault…" Axel shook his head then held him close.

"No its' not. We had this conversation earlier. This is not your fault. Everything will be fine now. We will be safe. Sora will be fine." He held Roxas close then ran his hand through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…now that you are here…" Roxas said shly. Axel smiled then hugged him tight before sitting on the side of the bed.

Sora's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times before turning his head side to side. He saw something silver on his bed. That's when he realized it was someone holding his hand. His hand twitched before the silver haired boy lift his head. The silver haired boy looked at him shocked then started crying.

"Sora! You're awake! Let me go get my father!" he said then quickly ran out of the room. Sora blinked then looked up at the ceiling. He blinked before his eyes slowly closed. He didn't know where he was or who that boy was. He felt like he should. He felt so sad all of a sudden and started crying. Pain shot through him and he went to grab his chest but there was a cast. What was going on? The boy from earlier ran in with a taller silver haired man. They looked related there was no question there. The younger one looked far less serious then the older one.

"Glad to see your doing better there Sora," he said with a gentle voice. Much different then he thought he would sound. "My name is Sephiroth. I'm the doctor who's been taking care of you the past few weeks. How are you feeling?" Sora lifted up his good hand before setting it on his head. Sephiroth gave him a confused look that mirrored his sons.

"Are you okay Sora?" he asked as he leaned against the bed. Sora looked at him as he let his arm fall.

"I'm not sure…." He said barely above a whisper. "I don't know…" Sephiroth put a hand on the other's shoulder and nodded towards the door.

"Let me talk to him alone for a bit okay?" He received a slight nod before leaving. Sora watched him leave feeling like he knew him. "Now it's just us. How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I don't know where I am…or who he was…he knew who I was and I felt really bad not knowing him. He looked so worried and so happy when I woke up I…." Sora's heart rate starting rising as he started to panic.

"Calm down," Sephiroth said softly as he sat down in the chair next to Sora's bed. "It's nothing to worry about right now. You are alive and healing. You came to this hospital in bad condition. I am not surprised you've lost your memories." Sora calmed down slightly then shifted slightly. "Do you have any memories? Do you know your name or anyone in your family?"

"Um…no…I figured my name was Sora cause that other boy called me that…" Sora trailed off then looked away. "How did I get hurt like this?" Sephiroth sighed softly before leaning down slightly.

"You were badly abused by your parents. Something happened a few weeks back that made them attack you and your twin brother. He is okay because I think you protected him. He suffered far less then you did." Sora looked shocked.

"My parents did this to me?"

"Your father and step mother if I'm correct. I'm sorry."

"How could someone that's supposed to be a parent do something like this!" Sora yelled then looked away quickly. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. This is all a reasonable reaction. I'd be pissed off if I was in your shoes." Sephiroth stood up then looked at the door to see Riku looking in. "Lets start off by introducing you to my son then. Riku come on in." Riku didn't hesitate and ran over to the bed.

"You okay Sora?" Sora slowly nodded then looked away.

"Don't freak out Riku but Sora is having some trouble remember things. Well remembering everything."

"Sora…I'm sorry," Riku said then gently took Sora's hand in his. Sora looked at Riku and smiled slightly.

"Sorry…"

"No! It's fine. Everything is fine because you are going to be okay. I guess I'll start by telling you we are the best of friends. We have known each other since we were five. I have picked on you all your life and you help me study because I can't concentrate in school." Riku laughed lightly and smiled as Sora smiled slightly. Riku and Sora started talking back and forth and soon Sora was use to Riku and laughing and chatting. They sat the bed up so that Sora could sit up. Sora was laughing hard and soon was coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said softly then leaned back against the pillows.

"Riku let Sora sleep," Sephiroth said as he walked back into the room.

"Can I see my brother?" Sora said quickly. "Please?" Sephiroth sighed softly before nodding.

"I guess I can arrange something. I was going to have it so both of you shared a room." Sephiroth started mumbling to himself as he walked out of the room.

"I'm nervous…" Sora said as he fiddled with his shirt.

"Don't be. He's your brother. Your twin. His name is Roxas. You might even remember him right away."

"Sora!" Roxas said as he was wheeled into the room. A red haired teen was pushing him. "How are you doing? I'm so thankful your doing?"

"Hi. I'm okay…" Sora said softly smiling slightly. He wished he remembered him. Roxas looked so happy to see him he didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't remember him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better then you…are you really okay? Do you remember…me?" Roxas could tell immediately that something was off with Sora. He just hoped he was wrong.

"I'm sorry…" Sora cried as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry…I don't remember anything…I thought if I saw you that I would remember you but I don't…"

"Calm down! Calm down," Riku said as he gently put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled over at Roxas who looked really worried.

"It's okay Sora…you were…hurt so badly," he whispered softly. "Forgive me…"

"For what…?" Sora asked as he gripped at his blankets.

"For letting what happened to you happen. I couldn't protect you…" Sora shook his head.

"No. I'm sure that whatever happened I wanted it to happen the way it did. I'm glad your okay. Is it true that our parents did this to us?"

"Yes…our father and step mom did," Roxas said nodding. "Our mother would not have let this happen to us. I think our father snapped after her death. He changed after that. He treated us like less then dirt and always put that woman first. She always terrorized you. You protected me. I didn't get always get hurt. Yelled at often but never hit. It was only recently that he started lashing out at me. But I think it was because he couldn't get the same reaction out of you. You were getting so use to the pain…it was scaring me. I'm glad we don't have to go back to them."

"What is going to happen to us? Where are we going to go?" Sora gripped at his chest. It was starting to hurt again.

"Don't worry about it now. Lets let you rest. If your chest is hurting you need to lay flat," Riku said as he lowered the bed back down. Once Sora was down flat the pain was slowly disappearing. Sora closed his eyes and took deep slow breaths.

"Are you okay Sora?" Roxas asked as he moved closer to the bed. Sora nodded slowly but didn't open his eyes. "I'm sorry Sora. I'll come visit you later. I'll let you sleep." Everyone left and seconds after everyone left Sora fell asleep. Riku walked back into the room and smiled softly at the sleeping boy.

"Sleep well Sora," Riku said softly as he pulled the blanket up and covered Sora. Sora reached out and gently touched Riku's hand. Riku's smile grew as he took Sora's hand in his. "I'm so thankful you are in my life Sora. Thank you for being you." Sora smiled softly as he gave Riku's hand a quick squeeze before going limp. Riku pulled the hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss before setting his hand down. He slowly turned and left. He gave one last look at the sleeping boy before leaving and heading home.

_Sora looked around wildly as darkness started creeping closer to him. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. All he knew was he was sitting down on the ground and being slowly surrounded by darkness. His head whipped side to side as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Help me…" he cried out as he tried to find something. Some light in the darkness. Sora's head quickly turned when he heard a voice._

_"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed," a deep voice said as Sora stood up._

_"Who are you?!" Sora screamed as the darkness started inching closer. Sora just ran. He ran into the darkness with his eyes closed and just kept running. "Someone…anyone…please help me…" _

Sora screamed as he thrashed at whoever was holding him down. He couldn't hear what they were saying. All he knew was that he needed to get away. All the fear suddenly started fading away. He laid back against the pillows and blinked a few times before looking around the room. The doctor from the other day was standing over him and carefully checking his chest. Sora couldn't remember what was going on till he remembered yesterday. Sora slowly started to register the other people in the room.

"What did you give him?" a blond spiky haired man asked as he stood next to Sephiroth.

"Valium," he said as he stood up, satisfied that the stitches didn't look like they opened. "It will calm him down. Nightmares are common among patients that have memory loss."

"I know…" the blond said as he looked down at Sora. Sora looked up at him then looked over at Riku and smiled.

"Hi Riku," he said as Riku walked over to the bed. He got in front of the two, pushing them back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he helped sit Sora's bed up.

"I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all."

That's good to hear," he said then pointed at the blond talking to Sephiroth. "I guess I should introduce you. His name is Cloud. He is your uncle. From your mothers side."

"Not the one that hurt me…right?"

"Yes. Your mother passed away when you and your brother were six."

"Our mother loved us," Roxas said causing Sora to look strait at him. He blinked then looked at the red head. Roxas noticed Sora staring and smiled. "This is Axel remember?" Sora nodded slightly then looked at the door. It looked like someone was standing there but when he looked no one was there. Sora blinked a few times before looking at Riku. Riku looked at the door way then looked back at Sora.

"You see someone?"

"I thought I did," he said then smiled. "So I guess we're sharing a room now Roxas?"

"Yup! Now we can get into all the trouble we want. And this way if you have nightmares and get scared I will be right here for you." _Like all the times you have been for me._ Roxas smiled as Sora returned the smile then looked at Cloud as he walked over to the bed again.

"Hello there Sora. It's been a while." He smiled awkwardly and Sora smiled back.

"I guess. I'm sorry I don't have many memories. Okay I don't really remember anything. Sorry."

"No no. It's okay. I heard about it already from Sephiroth."

"O-okay…." The room became uncomfortably silent. Sora didn't know what to say and neither did Cloud. Sephiroth cleared his throat then crossed his arms.

"You're healing much faster then I expected. Your bones have set in together and have started the process of fusing together. You have to be careful for the next three weeks." Things were developing nicely. Sephiroth was almost excited to see how things developed from here.

"Already?" Sora asked confused. "That seems kind of fast."

"It does but seeing as your related to Cloud I'm not surprised."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," Cloud said as he shoved Sephiroth. "Don't listen to him." Cloud glared then quickly left. Sephiroth followed after Cloud mumbling to himself.

"What was he talking about…?" Sora asked looking at Roxas. Roxas shrugged before looking at Axel then Riku.

"I'll figure it out," Riku said nodding then turned to Sora. "So what was your dream about?" Sora shook his head.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Roxas laughed when Axel poked his side.

"Don't do that Axel," Roxas pouted as he crossed his arm over his chest. Sora smiled as he watched the two acting towards each other. Sora could tell how they felt about each other.

"I do what I want," Axel said then sat down on the bed. "Glad to see you up and about Sora." Sora nodded then looked at the door way. Something was there. Something shinning moved from the door way to the window before disappearing. Suddenly Sora felt his eyes getting heavy. He leaned against the pillow and slowly drifted off. The other three chatted quietly then smiled at Sora when they realized Sora was asleep.

"Sleep is the best healer," Riku said then sighed. "My father and your Uncle is hiding things from us. And we're going to figure it out. And it has to deal with Cloud so I'm guessing it has to do with his past. Maybe back when he was part of that organization."

"Must be," Roxas said then frowned. He crossed his arms then flinched before setting his hands in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked then took his hands in his. "Does something hurt?"

"My wrist hurts a bit."

"Maybe we should tell Sephiroth. Have him look at it."

"I think he knows it. I'm taking some pain meds for it." Axel sighed then lightly kissed his hand.

"Roxas…"

"Don't worry about it so much Axel." Roxas smiled softly before laying his head on Axel's shoulder. "Thank you for being you. And thank you so much for showing up when you did. You saved Sora's life."

"Any time. Just don't make this a habit. I hate seeing you two in as much pain as you are." Riku said then stood up. He slowly lowered Sora's bed back down and covered him up. He looked at the window and saw something silver but it disappeared as fast as it showed itself._ I wonder what that was_...

"How about you get some rest too?"

"I'm not tired…" Roxas pouted then huffed. "I don't want you to leave…"

"I have to head home anyway. My brother has work to go to so I have to watch my younger sister." Roxas whined before sighing. "I'm sorry Roxas. I don't have work tomorrow so I can come visit for as long as I want tomorrow. Just relax and watch some tv."

"Okay," Roxas said before laying down and getting comfortable. "I'll see you tomorrow Axel. Have a good night."

"Good night," Axel said before leaving.

"Bye," Riku said following Axel out.

"Well this is boring…" Roxas said then sighed. He looked over at Sora who was shifting slightly in his sleep. Sora was mumbling something in his sleep. Roxas was struggling to try and figure out what he was saying.

"Having…weird….thoughts….lately…any….real…or not…?"

"Sora your having weird dreams again," Roxas said but Sora didn't respond. Roxas laughed then turned the tv on. He wasn't up much longer after that and fell asleep to a long line of commercials. A silver light shimmered between the two beds before a tall woman appeared there. She had light blue hair and light blue eyes. She looked at the twins with a soft look in her eyes. She reached out to touch Sora before looking at the door.

"Aqua…" Cloud whispered then covered his mouth. She shook her head before disappearing. "No! Come back…" Cloud quickly turned then left. He needed to talk to Sephiroth and now.

Thats it for now. I don't feel this is as exciting as all the others but meh! Hope you like. Read and Review. Reviews make me happy! Let me know what you think about how the story is heading in this new direction. ^^; any input is good. :D I also might start updating daily. Though I kind of already doing but I have more written then this. XD I'll stop now...oh wait! XD Let me know if you think the Genre is right or if I should change it. Okay I'm done!

Ako 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sora felt warm when he woke up again. He didn't feel good. He groaned before opening his eyes. He took a deep breath before looking at Roxas should have been. The bed was empty. He blinked and was worried before looking at the window and seeing him sitting in the window.

"It's a nice day out today," he mumbled to himself.

"Roxas…I'm hot…" he said softly and the other twin quickly turned then wheeled himself over to the bed. "I'm hot…really hot…"

"I'm sorry. Let me go get a nurse," Roxas went to start leaving but the door opened and Sephiroth walked in.

"Roxas you should really not be moving around as much as you are. Let your body heal."

"I'm fine."

"Now what's wrong-"

"I'm hot…" Sora interrupted then threw off his blankets. Sephiroth walked over with a thermometer and took Sora's temperature. He frowned slightly then went over to the counter and went through the cabinets. "Taking…my temperature doesn't help…I'm hot. Can you turn down the temp in the room or something…?"

"Let me give you some medicine and then try and go back to sleep," Sephiroth said then brought some medicine back over to the bed.

"I just woke up…I can't…" Sora slowly trailed off before taking a deep breath.

"A lot of things are going on right now. You need to just sleep." Sephiroth held the small cup to Sora's mouth and after fighting Sora for a bit got him to take it. He tired to cover Sora back up but Sora kept throwing off the blanket. "Okay." Sephiroth sighed then looked at the door at Cloud. They seemed to have a quiet conversation without using any words before he sighed once again and walked out of the room.

"Roxas what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm fine Uncle. My leg is feeling a lot better and my wrist isn't bothering me anymore either."

"I know. And once Sora is feeling better we're going to have a talk about what exactly is going on with both of you but for now get some rest okay?" Cloud sighed as he watched Roxas climb back into bed without too much issues. Roxas was really upset because Axel said he would come but something came up and Axel texted him and said he wouldn't be able to come in. Cloud walked over to Sora and frowned slightly. Sora had said he wouldn't be able to fall asleep but he was already asleep. Sora took a shaky breath as he shifted slightly in his sleep. "I'm sorry," Cloud said softly as he covered Sora up with just the sheet. "You'll be feeling better in a few hours."

"What…?"

"Go to bed Roxas," Cloud said then sighed as he left the room.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said as he waved the other man over to where he was sitting. Cloud walked over then sat next to him. "So explain this to me one more time. You saw Aqua over Sora right…?"

"Yes," Cloud said as he leaned back against the chair. "I think she was trying to connect with him. I think it's Sora. I didn't think that kingdom hearts would come back this soon…"

"How can this change what is happening now? What happens after this? After he comes into his powers?"

"I don't know. I just know it's not going to go well. They haven't been involved with the other side. They have only seen the human side not the magical side. Trying to explain this will be a long conversation. Beginning with the long story about the first battle for kingdom hearts. And if Sora's here what does that mean about…the other half. What happens to the darkness that leaked out? How will it appear this time..?"

"I don't know how this is going to go but this time I'm in it for the long run. I'm not running away. I will fight the darkness," Sephiroth said then stood up. "I need to make my rounds. I'll talk to you later." Cloud nodded then watched Sephiroth walk away. Cloud knew he meant it but had a feeling that it would turn out the same way as it did last time. Cloud gripped at his shirt then stood up. He needed to see Leon and his kids.  
Sora's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He looked around and found his room empty. He looked down at himself and blinked seeing the cast was gone on his leg and chest. "What is going on…?" He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw a woman standing there. She had short blue hair and light blue eyes. "W-who and what are you?" he asked as he gripped at his shirt. "I can see through you…" She smiled then laughed lightly before she ruffled his hair.

"Little Sora your all grown up," she said with a gentle and soft voice. "Do you remember me?" Sora frowned then shook his head.

"I don't remember anything. I don't even remember anything about me…" She frowned then sat down on the bed next to him. He sat Indian style on the bed fully facing her. She took a deep breath before smiling.

"My name is Aqua. We have meet many of times before. This time is only different because of how you ended up in this situation. Your mother wasn't supposed to die as soon as she did but the darkness got her before anyone could realize it. I don't really know if you're Uncle or servant know exactly what happened to her."

"She didn't die in a car accident?"

"She did. It just wasn't fully an accident." Sora looked hurt as he looked at his lap. "This is all besides the point. You can't change the past. Even having all the knowledge I have now I still am not part of the living world. But I'm also not part of the dead either. I'm always stuck between both realms. I'm here to guide you." Sora looked up and tilted his head. "I can't give you all the answers because you have to figure things out on your own but I will help you move towards the right direction. Give you a push every once in a while." She took a deep breath before waved her hands in front of her and a ball of water formed in her hands.

"This is magic. I know you read those books with all those magic powers and you think none of it is real but in all actuality it really is. It's not as random and not that complex as you might think. It's hard to really explain without you doing it. I can't help you learn it. You will have teachers coming around in a few days I think to start training you but I'm getting sidetracked again. There was a battle thousands of years back that was over something that was called kingdom hearts. Everyone saw it as a huge heart in the sky. The bigger and fuller it got the closer it got to being complete. Some thought that it was for evil and attacked the dark side because of it and eventually they found a way to use its power for evil. But there are two sides. There is always two sides. Good and evil. Light and the dark. There is always a shadow in the light and there is always some light in the darkness."

"This is a lot of information," Sora said as he held his head. "So because the 'good' guys attacked the 'bad' guys they pretty much forced the 'bad' guys into using it…"

"From what the records say yeah," Aqua said as she nodded. "Let me continue the story?" Sora nodded before she continued. "So when our side got a hold of kingdom hearts for the first time we started messing with it trying to figure out a way for us to harness it's power. That's where you become involved. You were just starting out. Newly out of school. Not a care in the world. You got so involved…" She trailed off remembering how happy Sora was in the beginning. Sora watched her for a bit before touching her shoulder. Or trying too. His hand went through her. Sora laughed lightly then tilted his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah sorry. Maybe this is all I'll tell you for now…" She stood up and Sora started getting up.

"You can't stop now! Not in the middle of your explanation. Not when you start talking about how I am involved. What happens to me? How can I be involved with something that happened so far back in the past. I don't understand!"

"That's why we have to stop. You're getting too worked up and you have absolutely no control over your powers. So please stop before anything bad happens…" Aqua gave him a sad look before she slowly disappeared. "I'll see you again soon…" He reached out going to grab her arm even though he knew that he couldn't touch her. He fell back on the bed then sighed loudly.

"Sora?" a small voice said as she walked into the room. A young girl with blond hair walked in. She smiled softly before walking over to the bed. He sat up then blinked as she grabbed his hand. "Sora…"

"Who are you?"

"She is your cousin," Cloud said as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" she giggled as she ran over to him. He scooped her up then hugged her tight. "He's up daddy! I win!"

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he ruffled the young girls hair. "Do you have any memories? Do you remember anything?"

"No…I don't. Sorry. Um…where is Roxas?"

"He's out I think. I think he said something about needing a walk. He got some memories that don't make sense to him so he needed time to think…"

"I need to talk to him," Sora said as he quickly got up then ran out of the room. He ran down the hall and as he passed a window he saw Roxas walking towards a bench. He put both his hands on the window before he quickly continued to run.

"Sora!"

Roxas looked up when he heard someone call out to him faintly. "Sora! You're up and moving around!" Roxas hugged his twin then smiled before frowning. "Do you remember anything…?"

"No. I'm sorry…"

"No. No. No. It's fine. Things are getting weird…I have these memories that don't make any sense to me. Cloud keeps saying things too. He said he would wait but started getting into when I said something to him. I just wish he would stop. I just…I just don't understand…" Roxas looked down at the ground as tears slid down his cheeks. "I'm scared of what is going to happen Sora…"

"It's okay," Sora said gently lifting Roxas's chin. "Everything will be fine. I will protect you like I always have and this time Axel is with you. You don't have to search for him like before. He will support you in every way that you need." Roxas gave him a confused look.

"What are you saying? Like before?"

"I don't know…" Sora trailed off before suddenly grabbing his head. "I don't know…"

"Roxas! …Sora?" Axel asked before Sora suddenly looked up at the sky.

"Sora! What's going on with you? Look at me?" Roxas put both hands on his shoulder before shaking him. "Sora! Look at me!" The sky slowly started darkening and rain slowly started falling. "What the hell is going on? The sun was out just seconds ago. Come on Sora, we have to go in." Lightening struck the tree next to them. Roxas screamed as he collapsed to the ground. He held onto his legs as he clenched his eyes closed.

"I'll take Sora you grab Roxas," Riku yelled as he ran up to them. "Get him in before lightening hits him. I have an immunity of lightening for the next five minutes. Don't worry about me." Axel gave him a worried look before lifting Roxas up and running into the building. Riku took a deep breath before gently wrapping his arms around Sora and pulling him against his body. "Sora. It's me."

"A…I…I have been these weird thoughts lately…like, is any of this for real? Or not?" Sora whispered before he shifted in Riku's arms.

"Sora. You okay?"

"Riku…" Sora said as he leaned against Riku. "My head is hurting…" His eyes started closing as the rain started letting up. "I don't…know…why…"

"I'll get my dad to get you some medicine okay?" Sora nodded slightly before going limp putting all of his weight onto Riku. Riku relaxed as the storm slowly disappeared and the sun was shinning again.

"You have him," A deep voice said then started laughing. He was wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head so that he wasn't able to be identified. "Give me the child boy." Riku quickly turned around then glared.

"You will not take Sora!"

"Things will go different this time! We will break this cycle once and for all! I will not see these boys suffer again and again and AGAIN!" Cloud yelled as he stood between Riku and the new comer. "Get out of here. Now." The hooded man laughed before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

"Who was that?" Riku asked as he gently lifted Sora up.

"It was the other side. The darkness that always seems one fucking step a head of us…"

"Calm down Cloud. They didn't do anything. They didn't do this." Sephiroth said then motioned Riku to bring Sora in. "Get him dried off. We can't have him catching a cold. We have to be careful. He's in a weakened state right now." Riku nodded before he started walking away. "Cloud go home."

"I have to be here for them. I have to be here if they show up again."

"No. You need to go home. You need to sit down and talk what ever the fuck you need to get over with Leon. Being this worked up and being around Sora isn't good. Your emotions will get Sora worked up yet again and I rather like this nice weather. We have to get trainers involved very soon and if I'm not mistaken some of them don't quite see eye to eye with you. I need a bit break before things start breaking in my house…" Cloud growled at Sephiroth before he quickly turned and left.

"Fuck all this!"

"That's right," Sephiroth said before he sighed and calmed himself down. When he walked in Sora was laying down in bed with a blanket covering him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Riku asked with a bit of a frown.

"Yes. Something must have happened. What were you talking about Roxas?" Roxas looked at Sora then looked at Sephiroth.

"About his missing memory. He said, everything will be fine and that he will protect you like he always did and that this time I had Axel with me. I didn't have to search for him like I had before. Axel would support me in every way that I would need him too…" Axel smiled softly and nodded as he took Roxas's hand in his and held it tight.

"It's true. Every word. I will support you Roxas…" He trailed off then kissed his hand. "I will be at your side as long as you will have me." Roxas blushed then smiled softly.

"So some of his memories leaked through. Then he must have panicked and over loaded…."

"He said something weird to me.." Riku said softly then sat down on the bed with Sora.

"Something weird? What did he say?"

"He said, he's been having these strange thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not?"

"Those were his exact words?" Sephiroth asked slowly.

"Yeah. It was weird. I tried to shake him out of it but it didn't work right away."

"Okay. Things are going to start happening pretty quickly," Sephiroth said before pulling his phone out. "When Sora is up both of you will be checked out of the hospital and moved to my house. Don't worry about Cloud. I will deal with him."

"You sure you'll have enough space for both of us?" Roxas asked as he leaned against Axel.

"Yes. I'm not sure you know this but I do live in a pretty big house," Sephiroth said as he shook his head.

"We've been over Riku's house before and it wasn't all that big."

"That's my place. Not my dads," Riku said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't live with my dad all the time. I got my own place a few years back and he pays for it. Whenever we get into a fight or I want to be alone I go to my house. Days I don't want to be alone and I want to be pampered I go home." Roxas and Axel looked absolutely shocked.

"Why the hall wouldn't you always want to be home!?"

"You don't know my dad," Riku said and Sephiroth shook his head.

"Love you too," Sephiroth said sarcastically. "Any way this has nothing to do with what is going on or going to happen."

"Yeah but it's not every day you learn your best friend is filthy rich and has been holding out on you," Axel said then laughed as Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Keep going," Sephiroth said then went quiet when he saw shimmering. Soon a black haired man was standing behind the bed. Sephiroth froze as he watched the man lean over Sora. Roxas and Axel froze then Axel slowly pointed behind Riku. Riku gave him a confused look then slowly turned around. As soon as he laid eyes on the man his body froze up. He couldn't move an inch even though he was trying his hardest too. The black haired man leaned down and kissed Sora's forehead before looking up and glaring daggers at Sephiroth before shimmering and disappearing just as fast as he appeared. Riku released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before checking on Sora.

Tada! Next chapter is up! :3 The magic thing that I totally didn't have plan totally squeezed it's self in. And now its going in a different direction. I hope you like! Please Read and Review! Reviews make me happy! :3

Ako 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sora seemed more relaxed then before. He had a small smile on his face. Riku turned around and looked at Sephiroth. He frowned when he saw how shaken up he looked. "Who was that?"

"I can't say anything…I have to go…I have to go check on other patients…." Sephiroth stumbled out of the room and Riku actually looked worried.

"I have never seen him like that before…" Riku said then looked down when a hand took his. He relaxed and held onto the hand gently. "What do we do now?"

"Wait for him to wake up I guess. Not too much we can do." Roxas sighed then looked up at Axel.

"I'm worried that things aren't going to go well for us…I'm scared…I don't want everything to have to rely on Sora. He's been through so much already…"

"We have to have faith in him. We have to just take this a day at a time." Sora's eyes slowly opened as he listened to their words. He didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about. His forehead felt hot for osme reason. Slowly he moved his hand to his forehead and touched where the black haired man had kissed him.

"How are you feeling now Sora?" Riku asked as he looked down at Sora.

"My head isn't hurting as bad as it did earlier…" Riku nodded then smiled.

"That's good to hear. Now I guess I should let you know that you'll be staying at my house with Roxas."

"I don't want to incontinence you," Sora said as he sat up. "I can figure something out." Riku quickly shook his head.

"No no. I don't mind it. And you are not going to inconvenience us. This was all our idea. Cloud will even agree this is for the best."

"Where is my Uncle? Did he leave?"

"Yeah. He got into a fight with my father and left. He seemed really upset so my dad sent him home before he could take it out on us. We don't deserve it. That's for sure." Sora nodded then slowly went to stand up. "Where are you going?"

"I want to take a walk. I'm tired of just sitting there. Maybe take a walk in the near by garden…"

"Sora how about you just stay in here for a little while longer?"

"No Roxas. I'm completely fine. I want to take a walk."

"Sora…"

"Enough!" Sora yelled as his hands balled up into fists. "Everyone keeps babying me! I want to take a break! I want to take a walk! Leave me the fuck alone!" Sora ran out of the room before anyone could say anything else. Sora didn't stop running until he was outside on the side of the building. He took a deep breath before sliding down against the building. He felt like he was suffocating. He needed to be alone. He pulled his legs to his chest then held them tight as he sniffled. "They should worry more about themselves…I hate this…"

"What are you doing?" a soft voice asked and he immediately looked up. He blinked when he saw the ghostly Aqua bending down over him.

"Aqua…" he said then sniffled again.

"Don't cry Sora," she said softly then sat down next to him. "I know this is hard but you have to do this. Its always so hard for you in the beginning. Letting other people take care of you instead of just taking care of them. Sora nodded then hid his face in his knees. "Come on Sora…"

"I just need some time alone…"

"Sora…" Cloud said softly as he walked over to the boy. Sora looked up and saw that Aqua was no where to be found. "What's wrong Sora…"

"Leave me alone…" Sora said as he turned his head away from him. Cloud said nothing as he sat down next to him. It was a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence before Sora broke it. "What do you want from me…?"

"Nothing. I just want to take care of you," he said softly looking over at the brunette but found he was talking without looking at him.

"I don't want you too. I can take care of myself…"

"Yes. And you have done such a great job taking care of Roxas all these years. You've helped him grow into a boy that doesn't have to worry about where the next punch is coming from or when is the next time he will be beat. You have done such a good job but now it is time to let go. You are only a teenager. How about you act like one for once. Let the adults worry about where your going to stay. Or what is going to happen with your parents. You will stay with us Sora. You don't have to worry anymore."

"I can't stop though," Sora said before he started crying again. "I do worry. I…I can't…." he trailed off as he felt arms wrap around him. Cloud held him tight and gently rubbed his back as he let the young boy vent his frustration.

"You are a strong boy Sora. But use that strength for something else. Use it to protect yourself." Sora nodded slightly as he slowly calmed down.

"Thanks…" Sora said softly as he pulled away from the hug. He blinked when he was pulled back.

"Any time Sora. I've missed you both so much."

"Well you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm right here." Sora laughed softly then pulled away. This time he wasn't pulled back.

"I'm going to go talk to Sephiroth and see about getting the move to his house. You can come in when you're ready." Sora nodded as Cloud stood up. Cloud took one more look at Sora before turning the corner and heading in. Sora sat there quietly looking up at the sky. He blinked when he felt something in the back of his mind. He looked around feeling he was being watched but found no one. He stood up then turned and walked towards the building.

When Sora walked in Roxas looked up with a worried look. Sora shrugged slightly then sat down on the bed as Cloud and Sephiroth walked into the room. Cloud smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. "Okay looks like things are ready to get going," Sephiroth said then sighed looking between Sora and Roxas. "Since both of you are under age I had Cloud take care of checking you two out. I am of no relation so it would be suspicious for me to. Now I have a care on it's way to pick the both of you up so get changed out of the hospital clothes and into your clothes. We had them washed. Cloud handed both the boy's clothes and Sora shook his head before switching clothes with Roxas. They were all men in there so Sora and Roxas didn't have any problems getting changed in there with everyone still talking. Though Sora didn't look at anyone as soon as his shirt was off. He had scars from the surgery and all the abuse he had gotten. The scars weren't healing up as fast as his bones did. Neither did the scratches. Sora took a deep breath then sat down on his bed.

"You will be brought to my house and training will begin not long after. There will be someone with you every day Sora and Roxas you will have a few trainers too. You will both have to let us know if you remember anything from your past. And you both will once a week have to talk to a therapist." Sora rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid…"

"You say that now but things are going to be moving quickly for you. No both of you." Cloud said as he shook his head. "And Sora….if you see Aqua again. Tell her I say hi…"

"Sure…" Cloud smiled lightly then nodded at Sephiroth.

"Lets get going then," he said then lead them out of the room. Everyone followed out of the room then out of the building. A black car was waiting for them outside. Sora climbed in first then Riku, Roxas and Axel.

"Aren't you coming?" Sora asked when neither of the adults got in.

"We drove here so we are going to drive back with our cars. I rather like my car not to stay here all night," Sephiroth said mildly annoyed. Cloud nodded, agreeing with Sephiroth. "Once you get to the house Riku give them a tour and give them one of the guest rooms by your room. I don't think any of the maids are around there. And they just recently cleaned that section." Riku nodded then Sephiroth closed the door. Sora leaned against the door and stared at the window as the driver started driving. His mind was wondering to the conversation with Aqua. Sora was so deep in thought he didn't hear Roxas trying to talk to him. He turned his head towards Roxas when he tapped Sora's shoulder.

"Are you okay Sora?" Roxas asked and Sora nodded.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I was just making sure you were okay." They started talking about random topics as the drive went on. Sora contributed in the conversation a bit but mostly listened, rather liked listening instead of talking. Soon the car was pulling into a long drive way. Once they reached the mansion Sora climbed out and stared at it.

"It's huge….Your house is huge!" Sora said as he pointed at it. "This is amazing. Your house is amazing!" Riku laughed as Sora ran up the stairs then smiled down at Riku. Riku followed Sora up the stairs then lead everyone into the house. They were met by four different maids.

"Welcome home master Riku," one of them said as all four of them bowed. Riku waved them off and they walked away.

"Come on guys. I'll show you to the hall with the rooms. There are three rooms by my room that aren't being used like my father said. So you guys can pick one out. Sound good?" Everyone nodded then followed Riku up the stairs.

Cloud pulled up the drive way and smiled when he saw Sora and the others walking around in the garden. Sora was walking a head of the two and seemed to be paying more attention to the flowers then he was the conversation everyone was having. Cloud climbed out of the car and walked over.

Sora was over by the fountain and was playing in it while the other three were talking about going to school. Sora didn't want to go to school. Sora sat down at the fountain then laid his head down. He waved to the other three then pointed at Sora. Sora's eyes were closed and his hand dangled into the water. Riku walked over then gently laid his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora?" he asked quietly as he bent down. Sora mumbled something softly and Riku smiled. "You just fall asleep where ever you want don't you?"

"Everyone picked rooms already?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now then I guess I should talk to you all about what is going to happen the next couple of days." Riku sat down then gently shifted Sora so he was sitting in his lap. Sora relaxed as he snuggled into Riku's chest. Riku smiled as Axel and Roxas sat on the fountain edge. Cloud just leaned against the fence that was there. "We have to get into a routine. There are a lot of people that will be coming in and out of the house every day. Its hard to think about now but there will be battles. And people are going to get hurt. So training that's going to start tomorrow is fighting. You're going to learn how to fight and defend yourself. And you'll learn how to bandage someone up. We heal fast but you can still bleed out if you don't take care of it."

"Got it we'll be play fighting," Axel said as he shook his head.

"I'm being serious Axel. You could die if you're not careful," Cloud said as he crossed his arms. "Don't joke around…people have died already…"

"Okay. I get it," Axel said then took Roxas's hand. Roxas was glaring at him. "I wont joke around…"

"You will get weapons specifically made for you. Axel will fight with chakrams. Roxas if memory serves you were best at duel wielding swords, and Sora and Riku fought well together and both had a single sword. Sora relied on magic a lot too."

"Cloud," Sephiroth said as he walked over. "Don't give them all the answers. They will choose their weapons tomorrow. And what ever they feel comfortable with is what they will choose." Cloud sighed then smirked when he saw Sephiroth give Riku a surprised look. "Didn't think you were that close."

"Shut up!" Riku spat sitting forward a bit. Sora's eyes slowly opened as he sat up and slowly looked around. "Sorry Sora." Sora blushed when he realized he was in Riku's lap. He scrambled to his feet then held his hands behind his head.

"So what are we talking about?" Sora asked acting like he use to.

"We are talking about-"

"Dinner we are going to have tonight," Roxas interrupted then smiled.

"Oh? What is for dinner?"

"You'll have to see and find out. Head back in guys. And if your tired Sora please find a bed to sleep in. My son might be comfortable but I think you'll be more comfortable in a bed." Everyone started laughing as Sora's face turned bright red. As everyone walked in Sora hung back a bit and was enjoying the walk back. It was nice out and he didn't really want to go back in. Riku noticed then slowed till he was standing next to Sora.

"Do you want to go to my favorite spot?" Riku asked quietly as he watched everyone walking. Cloud and Sephiroth were talking quietly to each other and Roxas and Axel were going on about a video game that they wanted to go out and get. Sora blinked then smiled as he nodded. Riku took his hand then both slipped away. Sephiroth watched as the two walked away.

"Stop being a worry wort Sephy," Cloud said as he shook his head. "You know how close they are. Don't get between them."

"Shut up Cloud," Sephiroth grumbled as he crossed his arms. "It's hard to see them together…its always hard…" Cloud sighed then nodded slightly.

Riku lead Sora to a small patch of trees then down a hidden path. Once they stopped walking they were in the middle of a small opening in the forest. It was heavily wooded. The grass was filled with small white flowers. Sora's face lit up as he looked around at the amazing sight before him. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," Sora said softly then smiled as he sat in the flowers. "They're beautiful." Riku sat down next to Sora and watched him play with the flowers. He made a flower crown then held it up to Riku. Riku smiled as he bent his head down and Sora put it on top of his head.

"Thank you Sora. You're amazing," Riku said making Sora blush. "You mean a lot to me Sora…"

"Yeah…? Well you're an important friend to me Riku," Sora said softly and Riku shook his head. Riku brought his hand up and lightly touched Sora's cheek. His thumb brushing back and forth slowly.

"Not as a friend Sora. You're much more important then just a friend," he said softly then leaned forward and kissed Sora. Sora's face went even redder as his eyes went wide before closing. He hesitantly kissed back. Riku led the kiss knowing Sora didn't even have a clue on how to kiss. Riku pulled back slightly then leaned his forehead against Sora's. "I want to always be in your life and you in mine. No matter what." Sora's eyes slid open as he took a shaky breath.

"Riku…"

"Yes?"

"I…I care about you too…I never want to not be with you…You make me feel amazing when I'm around you. Always relaxed and I always feel safe." Riku smiled then wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling Sora close as he connected their lips again. Riku held Sora firmly in his lap as the kiss continued. Sora gasped as he pulled back from the kiss. "R-Riku…" Sora could feel Riku getting hard and wasn't sure where to go from here.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Sora trailed off as Riku lightly kissed his neck. Sora shivered as he licked his lips that seemed to be going dry with every passing second.

"Well tell me at any point in time that you want me to stop and I will." Riku kissed down Sora's neck as his hands slid up the back of Sora's shirt. He lightly ran his hands over Sora's back before pulling at the shirt a bit. When Sora didn't protest he slid it over Sora's head and threw the shirt next to them. He placed a small kiss in the middle of Sora's chest and Sora hugged his head. Riku smiled as he did his hardest to take his time with this. He didn't want to scare Sora.

Once Sora let go he slid his own shirt off and let Sora stare at him for a bit before having Sora kneel. He smiled then slowly unbuttoned Sora's pants. He slid them down and smiled at the childish boxers Sora was wearing. He worked his pants off, so they were only in boxers, then pulled Sora down for a kiss. Sora jumped slightly and moaned when he felt Riku's hand on his cock. It felt good. Much different then when his step mother did it. Thoughts of her touching him slowly started flooding his mind.

"Feels good doesn't it? I bet you don't even mastur-," Riku started then frowned when Sora pushed away suddenly.

"I don't...I don't think I can do this…" Sora said lightly as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"Sora? Whats wrong?" To say Riku was upset they suddenly stop was and understatement and he wanted to find out the problem so they would continue. He was hard and needed to be satisfied. He had waited a very long time for this.

"I don't think I can do this…" Sora said again this time taking a shaky breath.

"You said that already Sora. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you…it's something I haven't even told Roxas about…" Not that was a bit surprising. Sora told Roxas everything. Even about the abuse. He never said how bad it was but Roxas knew. Riku lightly put his hand on top of Sora's head then ruffled his hair.

"You can tell me Sora. There is nothing you can say that will push me away. I love you." Sora looked up surprised. Sure Riku had hinted at it but didn't say it. Love was a very strong word and he said it first. "Don't look surprised. I pretty much said it before Sora. Weren't you listening?"

"Y-yeah I was but…you really mean it…? No matter what I tell you? You would still love me?"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind Sora. Even if you told me you poisoned my meal and this would be the last hour we had together. We would be doing something far different if you did tell me that but that's besides the point. Now what is it?"

"Sex…it makes me uncomfortable…well…because…my step mom…she…" Sora trailed off at the end hoping he didn't have to say it. "I-I was able to go with you because it felt so different but…it's hard…memories came flying back and…" Sora didn't finish his sentence or look like he was going to continue talking. Riku was furious. Hate was coming off of him in waves. When Riku didn't say anything Sora jumped to conclusions and went to gather his clothes. He squeeked when arms wrapped around him from the side. There was a deep heavey pain in his heart that was growing every second that he was being held.

"I got you now," Riku said softly as he held Sora close to his chest. "I'll never let that happen to you again. I wont force you to do this Sora. I got a head of my self. I'm so sorry." The heavy pain slowly disappeared and was replaced with relief and lightness. Like a deep dark secret was relieved and no body was hurt because of it. Sora was trying his hardest to hold back the tears. He was so thankful. So relieved that he wouldn't lose Riku. "This doesn't change anything. I still want to be with you. And I want that kind of relationship. But only when you are ready."

"R-really…even though you're not my first…" Sora cried softly as he wrapped his arms around Riku and clung to him like he was just about to disappear.

"That doesn't matter to me Sora. That's ridiculous to even think that would matter to me." Sora shook his head.

"You can't understand what it's been like. They ingrained so many things into my mind I don't know what's real or not. If I told anyone they disappeared. I had a really good friend and they disappeared. His entire family disappeared…" Sora was shaking as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know if anything I know is real…I don't…"

"Shh," Riku said as he pulled Sora into his lap. "Lets calm you down a bit. You're getting too worked up again. Let go of everything Sora because from now on you are going to live. You are going to live a way that is for you. Not as if you are walking on egg shells or worrying about how to protect Roxas. After the training we go through it is us that will want to protect you. You are a great person Sora. And you have done many good things in your past lives. You don't deserve anything that has happened to you." Riku was rocking back and forth as he ran his hand through Sora's hair. Soon Sora's sobs turned into just sniffles as he listened to Riku.

"Y-you have your memories from our past lives?" Sora asked as Riku wiped away Sora's tears.

"Not as many memories as I do feelings. My love for you is stronger then anything I've felt before. I have a feeling of dread every time we part ways. And as the years gone by it went from an annoying feeling to a panicked feeling." Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Riku again.

"I love you too," Sora said lightly.

"And that's all I need." Riku grabbed Sora's shirt then slid it over Sora's head. Sora looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself, as if he was debating on saying something. "No Sora. This is something I rushed into. We'll take it slow." Riku smiled at the relieved looked on Sora's face. He leaned down and kissed him softly then helped Sora get his shirt on. Riku grabbed his shirt then pulled on his pants as Sora put his on. Riku laid down in the middle of the flowers and Sora laid down next to him.

"This is a nice place. This can be our place." Sora said as he looked at Riku. Riku nodded then rolled on his side. Sora rolled on his side, facing Riku, then moved closer to him. "Can we stay…like this for a little while?"

"Yeah," Riku said as he draped an arm around Sora. He knew Sora was tired. He smiled happily as he watched Sora fall asleep. Sora rolled onto his back and stretched slightly before settling down. "I will protect you Sora…" Riku shrugged then laid his head down. He snuggled into Sora for the first time in forever and just drifted off with a smile on his face.

_Sora blinked as he looked around. He was wrapped up in a thick blanket. He looked down and blushed when he realized he was naked. He held the blanket close to his body as he heard a small giggle. He looked down and relaxed slightly when he saw Riku laying down next to him. Riku stretched then yawned as he slid an arm around Sora's waist. "Good morning Riku," Sora said then leaned down and kissed Riku. Riku mumbled a love you to Sora then snuggled into the blankets. "Its time to wake up." Sora was watching him and Riku cuddle. It was weird but felt like it was something he already did. And he did a lot._

That's right. I always woke up first_ Sora thought with a smile. _And I always had to wake the lazy bum up.

_"Where is she?" Sora asked then heard a small giggle again. "Where is my baby girl hiding?" Riku laughed then lifted his head. _

_"Where is our precious little girl?" Riku said then laughed as a young brunette girl jumped on the bed._

_"Here!" she squealed then jumped into Sora's opened arms. "I'm right here!" Sora held her close then cuddled her. _

_"What are you doing up so early? I thought since you didn't have lessons you would sleep into today."_

_"I don't want to dad," she said then pouted. "I thought you and papa would hang out with me! I wanna hang out!"_

_"Okay," Sora said then lifted her up. "Lets go to the park." She squealed then ran out of the room. Sora smiled watching her leave then climbed on top of Riku. "And here I thought we would get a quicky before she woke up." Riku moaned softly and shifted slightly so his hard cock pressed up against Sora. Sora shivered then smirked._

_"Can't we? Just let me in just for a bit." Sora laughed then turned to the door when he heard her running up the hall._

_"I don't think we can," he said climbing off Riku and off the bed taking the top sheet with him._

_"Dad! Papa! Common!" she pouted then jumped up and down._

Cloud watched the two resting from the tree lines. He looked to his side and saw a black haired man standing against a tree. Cloud nodded and he nodded back. He blinked when he saw Sephiroth come up next to the black haired man. "Guess you came to look for them too? Good to see you again Vincent. It's been a while."

"Yes. You too Cloud," he said then looked over at Sephiroth. "I'll be training him soon right?" Sephiroth nodded then looked at Cloud. Cloud shook his head then turned and walked away.

"Yes. You will. But right now I have a place that requires your naked body and there is a place I would like to fuck." Sephiroth smirked as Vincent leaned closer to Sephiroth.

"I think I can arrange something."

Tada! End of Chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :D Who could this little girl be?! Super exciting! Read and Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is a short Chapter. Struggling to get the story going again. Welp here it is~

Chapter Seven

_Sora looked around the white room. The room was completely void of any color what so ever. His clothes had changed too top it off. He was wearing a white baggy shirt and white baggy pants. His shoes and socks were even white. "What's going on…?" Sora asked out loud as he walked over to a long table that had only one chair at the head of it. On the white table was a piece of paper and a few crayons. He picked one up noticing that it actually was a different color. He looked at the picture and it looked like him. It was his spiky brown hair and… "That's me…and that's…"_

_"Riku," a girl said wearing a white dress that went just above the knee. She had blond hair that went down just past her neck. She smiled as Sora turned to him. He gave her a confused look and she only returned it with a smile. "Still struggling with your memories I see. You know you run into this problem every time I see you? Every time you expect me to just unlock your memories. You always say you can handle it but every single time you change. And a few times it hasn't been for the better. Sometimes you go to the darkness. You think siding with them is right but in the end you always die in Riku's arms." Sora started shaking. She was right. Deep down he felt every word was right. He clung to every word. Wanting to know more and more about his past selves. "I will not always be able to do this for you Sora. I fear next time our ages will be different. I will grow into my power as the battles for you rage on…I will become just another shield they will try to use to get closer to you."_

_"Naminé…"_

_"Yes," she said with a bright smile._

_"I remember you. Only slightly but I remember you. It's crazy…do we always look the same after reincarnated?"_

_"Yes. But at the same time no. We see each other for what we use to be not what we are in the future sense. I hope one day everything changes. I want to see us happy…for once.."_

_"Me too," Sora said then straitened up. "It will happen this time Naminé. I will protect everyone. I will save them. No one has to die this time…"_

_Time fast forward for Sora and soon he was standing in a white room and there was blood everywhere. Sora looked around wildly for the blond girl hoping she was fine. That this was all paint and part of a sick joke. Soon though he came across a body curled into a ball in the middle of a painting. The painting was of a rose and she was in the middle of it. The peddles looked jagged and a few looked like they were falling. Sora fell to his knees remembering the last conversation they had. He begged her to stay with him. She said something about having to fix something she did. This wasn't fixing. He screamed as he slammed his fists into the floor. "NAMIN È!"_

"Naminé!" Sora cried out as he quickly sat up. He panted hard as he looked around. Riku jumped and quickly sat up.

"Sora?! You okay?" he asked quickly as he gently touched Sora's cheek. Sora took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"I had a bad dream…"

"Did you say Naminé? Are you starting to remember things Sora?" Sora gave a small nod then laid back down in the flowers.

"I've been having a lot of dreams about people. I remember seeing this Naminé some where…and then there was this little girl. She looked a lot like me. But I don't have any other siblings…" He looked at Riku and he looked away. "Do you know something Riku?" he asked as he sat up.

"I can't say anything. You know that…" Sora looked hurt.

"Fine…" He stood up then started walking back towards the house.

"Sora. Don't be angry at me. I have lived through a time where everyone told every body everything and it didn't end well. Some people had mental break downs and committed suicide. It's hard to see someone dying like that."

"I don't care Riku!"

"Yes you do. That's why you're fighting with me right now." Sora just huffed and walked into the house.

"Axel," Roxas said as he ran his hand through the red head's hair. Axel leaned into the hand and Roxas smiled. "Are you just going to cuddle with me all day? I want to go explore. Do you want to come or just take a nap?"

"Sorry Roxy but I'm tired," Axel said cuddling down into the bed. Roxas shrugged then climbed out of bed.

"I'll see you later then okay?" He heard Axel mumble something as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hall. He walked for a good five minutes before he found his way into the library. He didn't want to read anything. Just look around. He wasn't in there long before he heard foot steps. He looked up and saw a young girl walking in. She had black short hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and red dress. She looked at Roxas and tilted her head.

"Hi? Who are you?"

"Xion…" he said as he before he passed out. Xion screamed and ran out of the library to get help. She ran into Cloud.

"Cloud! A boy fell down!"

"Xion what are you doing here? Vincent brought you here? Wait. Who feel down?" he asked as he bent down. She grabbed his hand and pulled him. He followed her to where Roxas passed out.

"Roxas?!" He knelt down then carefully lifted Roxas's head. He made sure Roxas wasn't hurt before he sighed softly.

"What's wrong with him? He said my name the fell down…did I break him…?" she asked as she looked down. She was scared she hurt him without realizing it. She had very little control of her power and sometimes she just made them fall down. She was told she was able to make people fall asleep.

"No no," Cloud said shaking his head. "How about you go wait in the spare room? Since you're here I'm going to have Naminé come over later okay?" She nodded then slowly walked away. Cloud sighed softly then gently lifted Roxas up. He took Roxas to his room and blinked seeing Axel in bed. Axel picked his head up and looked at Cloud who raised his eye brow. He immediately got up and ran over to Cloud.

"What happened? What happened?" He took Roxas then laid him on the bed. He lightly touched his cheek then sighed.

"He saw Xion and apparently just fell down," he said then shrugged. "He doesn't anything yet and I think seeing her shocked his mind. If I remember correctly her death was the hardest. No matter how many times she dies it still like the first time. It's like he forgets her each and every time. Maybe blocking it out or something."

"You scared me…when you walked in with him…" Axel said then sat on the bed. "This is always the hardest to deal with Cloud."

"I know. I'm thankful that you're there for him Axel. I don't think I would be able to deal with him on my own." Axel nodded slightly then looked down at Roxas. "I'll go. I need to call home so Xion isn't going to be alone. I don't want her getting into trouble."

"Okay…" Axel laid back down and pulled Roxas close to him. "Thank god you're okay. Gave me a heart attack."

_A black haired girl blinked as she walked over to the two boys. Axel and Roxas shared a look before she reached the two. She tilted her head before she smiled. "Your name. It's Roxas, isn't it?" Roxas nodded then smiled softly as she bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Xion. I'm going to be joining your group in hopes to protect…it…and him." Roxas nodded then held out his hand._

_"It's nice to meet you Xion. I am Roxas. And this is Axel." Axel smiled and held out his hand. She laughed at both of them then shook their hands._

_"I was a bit nervous but you guys seem really nice. Roxas, do you think I could be a friend? Maybe I could be your friend?" _

_Everything went dark before he was somewhere else._

_"I'm like you Roxas, I don't remember much from the beginning either." Xion said as she leaned forward. "It's not something you should worry about though."_

_"You say that but I'm worried I wont be able to protect Sora. I'm starting to remember things and I'm terrified that if we get attacked by the enemies from the past we wont survive a second time…and what about the things that kill us? What if we run into it again?"_

_Xion sighed before she spoke up. You know how you were talking the other day about how we all have pasts? When I sit with you guys, It's weird. I get the strangest feeling." Roxas gave her a confused look. _

_"Xion, what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"I used to watch the sun set with somebody else. Or when I'm by the see…when I look at the water, and here the waves lapping against the shore. It's almost like I can hear another voice. I feel like someone was asking for forgiveness…and that was the last memory I had. Standing on a beach with a close friend then darkness. I think I was murdered on a beach. Or that was the last place I saw before fighting something that killed me. I don't avoid beaches. I go and have a great time. If it happens it happens. And I will hopefully fulfilled my duty before I go."_

_"You look at things weird Xion."_

_"Well, I'm just glad the two of you are in the organization with me."_

Roxas groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He put his hand on his head before he blinked. "What…" He turned his head and looked at Axel's sleeping face. He had a nasty headache. He covered his face with his hand and whined. Axel slowly started waking up as Roxas rolled on his side, away from Axel. Axel sat up then rolled Roxas over so he was facing him.

"Hey."

"Hey…" he said softly then rolled on his side again. This time, facing Axel.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"My head hurts…its painful…and it feels foggy and heavy…" Axel leaned up on his elbows then hovered over Roxas. Roxas curled into a ball as Axel ran his hand through Roxas's hair.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…I had a weird dream…and I saw someone…in the library…and now my mind…"

"Its going to happen," Axel said as he continued to run his hand through his hair. "Your trying to remember things that are blocked. Even you block want to block things out. You just don't remember why you don't want to remember…"

"This is stupid…" he said softly then looked up.

"It's okay."

"So what does this mean for me then Axel?" Roxas asked as he looked up. Dose this mean I am going to have to keep dealing with this over and over and over..."

"Calm down Roxas. I know it's hard to deal with now but the more you deal with it the easier it will be." Axel sighed as he sat up then looked at the door. How about we go check on Sora and Riku? I haven't heard from them since this morning. No since last night." Roxas nodded then climbed out of bed. He stopped then looked at Axel.

"The Xion girl...She was in my dream," he said softly then looked at the floor. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Axel. "I remember the day we met. She came up to me and introduced herself. She seemed to know me already. Knew my name and everything..."

"I know Roxas. I was there too. I remember thinking she was strange. But the more we hung out the more we got to know each other. We became the best of friends Roxas. And I'm thankful we met her. I hate what happened...just...lets just be friends again. Sound good?" Roxas nodded then looked down.

"I would like that." Roxas walked to the door then looked out in the hall. Naminé was looking around. He blinked as he watched the little girl looking in each room. "What are you doing young one?"

"I'm looking for someone. I'm looking for Xion. She is hiding from me. We got into a fight...something about making someone fall asleep. I said she couldn't do it. Because it's true. No one can just make someone fall asleep. My dad said I had to say sorry to her. But I don't want to. I don't want to have to look for her..." Roxas frowned then bent down.

"Now how you would like someone saying that to you Naminé? No one likes being called a lair. And some people do have special abilities. I do. And so do you."

"Roxas..."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. Let me talk to her," he said then bent down. He pointed at her then poked her nose. She blinked then tilted her head.

"I don't understand..."

"You two are friends aren't you?" "Yeah."

"Now would you like to still be friends?" She nodded. "Then you have to be nice Naminé. And trust your friends. Because one day you're going to need help and the only one that will want to help you would be your friend. And if you're fighting with your friend your friend wont believe you need help and would leave you to fend for your self."

"That's a bit much to say to a six year old," Cloud said as he crossed his arms. "Naminé is just six years old. And so is Xion. They're going to fight. It's what young girls now a day do. Now go find Xion and say sorry."

"You just appear out of no where…" Roxas said as he blinked at Cloud.

"I'm just in the right place at the right time," Cloud said then looked at the window. "I am getting things set up. Go get ready guys."

There it is. Next chapter there will be a pretty big time gap so I can get things moving. Once Nano is over I'll go back and redo this section and edit in and add more fun things. :3 I will probably not have any goodness between either main couples not only because of the training they have been going through but also because I am skipping. XD D: Hopefully you'll still enjoy the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

One year later

Sora crouched down and kept a good eye on his surroundings. He was pretty much playing hide and seak with the others. If he could hold out long enough he would get to choose dinner tonight. He was always caught early on but this time he kept moving and hiding his foot steps. Sora turned around when he saw a shimmering light. He blinked when he saw Aqua.

"It's been a long time…since I last saw you Aqua…" he said softly as he kept looking around.

"It's time Sora…" she said quietly as she looked him in the eyes. "The battle will soon begin…remember…Sora….help…us…" As she talked her voice slowly faded and so did she.

"Sora? Was that Aqua?" he heard the voice say above him. He looked up as Roxas jumped down. "What did she say?"

"She said that I had to rememeber. That that battle was going to begin. She wanted help." Sora stood up with Roxas's help then started heading back.

"Well good news is that you were last to be found. Dinner is your choice tonight," Roxas said trying to cheer Sora up. Sora just nodded slightly as he stared at the ground. Roxas looked up as Riku walked over. He gave a confused look to Roxas, who just shrugged.

"Sora?" he asked as he bent down so he could see Sora's face. "What's up?"

"Aqua…" he said quietly

"What did that woman say to get you up depressed?"

"I'm not depressed. She said we're going to be fighting soon. And I have to remember…" Sora trailed off then sighed. "I don't know how to remember…"

"Sora give it time," Roxas said as he smiled. "I started remembering things. I can remember up to right before my death. A few people are still a bit hazy but I'm just letting it go. It comes when it wants to and it's exciting…sometimes…"

"It's not good. I know," Sora said as they walked up to Demyx.

"What's going on? Already found them? So how did Sora do?" the blond spikey haired boy asked.

"He's doing better." Roxas said as he looked over at Axel.

"Last one found this time," Sora said slowly then sighed.

"What's worng. You should be happy. You're getting better at hiding yourself. Now if we could only get your magic under control."

"Hey! Not my fault! I got angry…the table suffered for it…" he said then shrugged. "And I saw Aqua…" Demyx gave him a sad look before shaking it off.

"I was told that you could see her sometimes…"

"Yeah…"

"What did she say to you?"

"The fight is going to start soon," Sora said then looked at the sky. "I have to remember…I don't want to go into this blind…" Riku took Sora's hand and smiled.

"How about we relax for the rest of the day? Want to go out? If I remember we'll be starting school?" Riku said then turned to Demyx.

"Yes," Demyx said then shook his head. "It will be a school for others that have magic abilities too so you don't have to worry too much about having to hide your abilities. The classes you'll be enrolled in will be focus on controlling your magic and some will also be helping your fighting too. You have to be careful to not let people know-" Demyx started then stopped suddenly.

"Yeah yeah," Roxas said trying to cover it up. "We get it. Come on Axel." Roxas took Axel's hand then started walking. Sora gave Demyx a confused look. He didn't fully understand.

"Did you know Aqua?" Riku asked before Sora could say anything. Demyx looked sad again then got a far away look in his eys.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said before he turned and walked away.

"Thanks…" Riku said then shook his head. "Well now what do you want to do? Want to go swimming? Want to have a picnic? You're choice." Sora tapped his chin before tilting his head.

"I want to….remember things," he said then sighed. Riku sighed then wrapped an arm around Sora.

"Picnic it is," he said then let him go. He pat Sora's head then pushed him lightly. "Go to our spot. I'll meet you there." Sora frowned then started walking. He walked through the woods until he got to the open field of flowers. He slowly moved to the middle of the field then sat down.

He was there for five minutes passed but Riku still wasn't coming. He laid down then looked around. He blinked when he saw something shimmering. A tall black haired man appeared. Sora sat up and looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"My name is Zack," he said as he slowly moved next to Sora then sat down. "I've wanted to meet you for the longest time now Sora. I've missed you."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you…" Sora said but he only shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Aqua said things are starting to move now. I'm here to get you rolling. I am not allowed to tell you what happened but I can get your mind going by just showing you me." He laughed then leaned back.

"You're weird! And a bit full of yourself I think," Sora said then started laughing with him.

"You're a good kid Sora. I want you to always remember that okay? No matter what happens here on out none of this is your fault. Sora, you're the best thing that happened to me and Aqua. We were always happy to be with you and we're sorry we left you like your mother. I'm sorry that you've had to be with those disgusting people…"

"You knew me as a kid?" Sora asked as he gave him an amazed look. "I have absolutely no memories with you and Aqua in it. But everyone else remembers you. I think Roxas knows everything…I don't even remember much about my mother…"

"I'm sorry for that Sora," Zack said then stood up. "Riku is being distracted by Demyx. How about you catch him before he finishes and go out? Go out to the store or the movies. I think maybe the movies. That's what you want to do." Zack reached out then lightly pat Sora's back before disappearing.

Sora blinked then headed back in. He found Demyx walking away as Riku walked into the kitchen. He ran up to Riku then hugged his back. "You're taking too long."

"Sorry. Demyx distracted me. I'm sorry I took so long."

"Can we go out instead of a picnic?"

"What did you want to do?"

"Maybe walk around town and look for a movies?"

"There is a movie theater in town. I can take you if you'd like." Sora nodded then smiled. "Movies it is then." Riku lead Sora out of the house then started walking down the long drive way. "We can just walk. It's a nice day. Plus this is good for training." Sora just nodded.

There wasn't too many people in town today. It was nice for the two. They held hands as they walked down the street. Sora and Riku were chatting and laughing. They walked to a store to get some snacks to bring into the movies. Sora was waiting outside by an ally way, waiting for Riku to come out of the bathroom. He heard something clatter in the ally way. He turned quickly and looked down. He froze. A small baby girl was crawling around. She looked to be only a year old. She had messy dirty brown hair and had cuts and bruises all over her body. She looked at Sora then started crying. She saw him as a possible savior. He ducked into the ally and quickly scooped her up. She stunk to high heaven.

"What is a baby doing here?!" he asked himself then walked out of the ally as Riku walked out. "Riku!"

"What the hell? Where the hell did you get a baby from?" Riku froze up for a second before he pushed past it.

"We have to help her. We're taking her home!" He went to start walking away but stopped and blinked when Riku walked back into the store. He waited for Riku. Riku was out in less then five minutes with diapers, wipes, bottles and formula. "Riku…"

"We're going to help her," he said with a smile then walked into the bathroom with Sora. They changed the young girls diaper and after they made a bottle for her. "We're giving her formula now but within a week she'll be eating baby food."

"Why?"

"Babies at her age are starting to be introduced to real food. As I do not know when the last time she ate was this will be the easiest for her." The girl was drinking as fast as she could. Sora pulled away to get her to take a few breaths. The walk home was difficult because after she was finished she wanted more. She screamed and cried up until she threw up all over Sora. Sora then started whining as they walked. Riku took her so Sora could take his shirt off. For some reason Sora didn't want to let her go. He felt almost protective of her.

"She's asleep," Sora said softly then smiled up at Riku. "I can't believe she was in the ally. She's got so many cut's and bruises… We have to clean her up…"

"And she's really thin too. Weighs nothing like a year old child should…"

"How do you know she's a year old?"

"I'm guessing. She can hold a bottle on her own and hold herself up when you hold her. We'll see if she can crawl or walk. That will help us gauge where she is. Since we don't know her parents and we wont know her exact age." Sora nodded then suddenly felt light headed. Riku helped steady him. "Sora?"

"I don't feel that good any more…" Sora said then leaned heavily on Riku.

"Lets go to your room. Then you can lay down," Riku said then helped Sora to his room. He helped Sora into bed then gently took the girl. Sora looked hurt but as soon as he sat down on the bed he couldn't focus anymore. He laid down then slowly lost consciousness.

"Riku," Roxas said as he walked in. "You…found her?" Roxas reached out to touch her but quickly pulled his hand back. "She looks sick…"

"Sora's going to be very protective once he remembers how she died…he's going to be a mess. I'm pretty sure he will be once he wakes up. I don't know what happened to little Angel but she isn't good. We'll have to take her a doctor while Sora's out and get her cleaned up. I'm going to take her. Stay with him okay?"

"Yeah. Let me just take care of Axel first…" Riku rolled his eyes then went to his room to give her a bath.

_"Angel!" Sora laughed as he picked the baby up. "Who is my baby girl?" The happy baby girl squealed as she was picked up. She giggled and made some baby sounds before she looked at the door. She smiled as she looked at Riku._

_"She's doing better," Riku said as he walked over to Sora. He kissed the small girls forehead then smiled. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm okay. I'm drinking and eating without too much difficulty. Thanks for saving us."_

_"I'm sorry you were in there for so long. I'm sorry that everything happened to you that happened."_

_"I'm not. Now I have this beautiful baby."_

_"I don't know why she wasn't a full pregnancy. It was half the time."_

_"I don't know either but at least she's healthy." Sora smiled then pushed Riku slightly. "Her name is Angel. Because of her my life is good. Nothing can bring me down."\_

_"I'm glad your better," Riku said then gently kissed Sora. Sora kissed back then smiled into the kiss when the girl in his arms wiggled and giggled. He leaned against Riku and just smiled down at her. _

_The happy scene turned into a dark one in a matter of moments. Blood was everywhere and he was in a lot of pain. He stumbled into a wall as he desperately looked for the baby girl he had been holding moments later. "Angel! Where are you?!" he yelled as he continued to desperately look for her. Pain shot through his heart knowing she wasn't with him. "Please…"_

_"Dad…" a weak wheezing sound was heard close by. He ran over to her and bent down. _

_"Shit….shit shit shit!" he cried as he gently lifted her up. "A-Angel…" He cried harder as a smile formed on her face._

_"Don't…don't cry dad…it's okay. This was going to happen no matter what…my time with you this time was rushed but it was a good time. I love you….and…I will love you next time…even more…"_

_"Boo whoo," a voice said before kicking Sora, knocking him back into a wall._

_"Run….run….Run dad!" She screamed before the other man picked up his foot then stomped it down on her head crushing it._

_"NO!" Sora screamed as Riku ran over. _

_"ANGEL!" he screamed then glared at the other man. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"_

Sora screamed as he sat up. He panted hard as he looked around wildly. "A-Angel…" he breathed out then looked on the bed. He didn't find her. He panicked and quickly went to get up but felt light headed and stumbled to the floor. He panted softly as tried to get his bearings. Once he could, he stood up then opened the door. He ran into a body and was knocked back.

"Sora? I told Roxas to stay with you," Riku said then growled as he looked down the hall to see Roxas walking down. He glared at him then blinked when he felt the child in his arms taken from him. He looked down and saw Sora clinging to her. He was sitting down with her pulled up to his chest. His knees protecting her back and the rest of him the front. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth. Riku knelt down then smiled softly.

"Sora. It was just a dream. She's fine. The doctors I took her too said she was a little malnourished and besides some scrapes and bruises, she's going to be fine with food and water." Sora flinched away when his shoulder was touched.

"Why must…..why must I see how everyone dies? Why is it death first then happy memories…."

"That's just how the mind works. It's much easier to remember something painful first before the happy memories follow." Sora choked on a sob.

"It was so sad…"

"I know," he leaned down then lightly kissed Sora. "She's fine now though and will be for a good while. Till she's all grown up and happy like us." Riku gently took her then laid her down in a crib he acquired. He lightly covered her before going back over to Sora. "Come on. Lets sit on the bed and talk?" He turned to Roxas before speaking again. "Go back to Axel," he said with a dark tone to his voice. "He seemed to be more important then your brother who's braking down." Roxas looked hurt.

"I did come right back. When Sora didn't wake up when you put the crib in here I left. I thought he'd be a sleep for a while like me…"

"You woke up when someone died. You woke up every single time crying over someones death. You didn't see half of what Sora did. He saw every body. Every last person in our party." His voice was low and Sora was doing his best to not pay attention. Sora quickly got up and ran over to the crib when he heard soft cries.

"A-Angel…" he whispered softly before picking her up and rocking her gently. Tears slid down his cheeks as he cried softly. "S-shh…"

"Riku I'm…"

"Just leave Roxas. Now!" Roxas ran out of the room and back to his.

"Riku…" he said softly as he turned to him. Angel slowly dozed back off with a smile on her face.

"Sora," he said closing the door. Sora laid her down again before walking over to him. He sniffled then pulled Riku down for a kiss.

"If I see everyones…will I see yours next…? And Roxas?"

"I'm sorry Sora," he said then kissed him again. "You're the only one that sees their own death. I don't know how I die and even if Roxas thinks he knows he doesn't. You're the one that harbors all the death. It's the thing with Kingdom Hearts. Where there is light there is dark."

"Kingdom Hearts…?" Sora said slowly.

"Fuck you didn't know about that yet. Shit…Sora."

"I know…it's inside…" Sora's body went ridged before he just fell over.

Another short chapter but it's okay cause there will be another one shortly. I needed to end it here because it only makes sense for what happens in the next chapter. :3 R&R Reviews brighten my day! :D


	9. Chapter 9 Into the past

Sorry it has been so long. I went on vacation and had no time to do any writing so now I have to catch up. Story is getting good! You get to learn more about what is going on. I'm writing it so it make sense to me how things are going. I hope it is. Enjoy!

Chapter nine-into the past

"Sora," Riku said as he gently shook the teen. "Sir it's time to get up." Sora slowly opened his eyes then looked up at Riku. Riku was dressed as a servent. "Come on Sir. It's time to get ready for the day."

"Riku…it's too early…" Sora said then tried to pull the blankets up over himself. Riku grinned before leaning over Sora then kissed the top of Sora's head. Sora blushed then pulled his blanket down. "Riku!"

"You're too cute when you blush," he said then tilted his head. "Happy birthday." Sora looked away before looking back at Riku.

"W-where is my birthday kiss?" Sora asked slowly then smiled. Riku leaned down then kissed Sora softly on the lips.

"Oooh! Sorry to interrupt," a silver haired boy said as he turned around. "I'll come back later."

"Really? Now you have to come in Zexion?" Riku asked as he got up and shook his head at his older brother's antics.

"My virgin eyes can't handle seeing things like that," he said then dramatically put his arm over his head.

"I'm the king of the world if you're a virgin!" Sora sat up then sighed softly.

"Prince you're required in the throne room. Your uncle is wondering why you are not up yet. I was told to come get you."

"I'm up. Tell him I'll be there shortly," Sora said then threw his legs over the bed. He got up then walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to bathe first then I'll be down. It is my birthday so I slept in."

"Yes sir," Zexion said as he bowed then left.

"He always has to bug us doesn't he…?" Sora said then walked into the bathroom. Riku followed him in with a smile.

"Lets get you squeaky clean," Riku said as he tested the water he filled up earlier. "Remember when I first became your servent?"

"Yeah. You were cute back then." Sora smiled as he sat down on the edge of the tub. "I…wanted to make you my…best friend the moment I saw you. I begged my Uncle to let you be my personal servant."

"I remember when he said no you had a temper tantrum. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen since I was brought into the castle. I'm glad that my family was left here. This has been much easier then our last masters."

Riku slowly dripped water down Sora's body then smiled as he slowly started soaping up his body. Sora relaxed as he felt Riku's hands over his body. Slowly Riku's hands got lower and lover as he leaned closer to Sora. Sora blushed as he looked up.

"Happy birthday," Riku whispered into his ear. He lightly licked it before he grinned. "Want your birthday present early?" Sora took a shaky breath then nodded. Riku's hands slowly slid down to Sora's hardening cock. Sora moaned as Riku's hands explored his lower region. He came around the front then slowly leaned down and took his cock in his mouth. He sucked lightly as Sora's head went back.

"R-Riku…I-I…" Sora was too embarrassed to say anything His hands traveled into Riku's hair and gripped it as Riku sucked and licked at his cock. His head slowly started moving up and down. Sora moaned louder as he pushed on Riku's head. "I-it feels really good…" It wasn't long before Sora came into Riku's mouth. Riku licked his lips as he lifted his head. Sora stared at him for a bit before he blushed.

"You are really tasty," Riku said then got up and rinsed Sora off. "Now lets get you down to the king before he gets annoyed with me for taking so long with you." Sora nodded slowly then looked up.

"Is this the end of my present or will there be more?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"You'll find out later tonight." Riku said then winked. He grabbed a towel then toweled Sora dry. He walked out and got clothes for Sora as Sora walked into his room. He got Sora dressed then went down to the throne room.

"You took your time Sora." Cloud said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Sire. I wanted to bathe before I came down. And I didn't want to rush. I hope you can forgive me."

"Yes, yes. Now your brother will be coming back from the neighboring country today with their prince. They seemed to have gotten close the past few months. I want to see if maybe we can get an alliance with them tonight. I want you to be on your best behavior. And I expect you to make sure of that Riku," Cloud said sternly.

"Yes Sire," Riku said as he bowed low. He kept his gaze down as he straitened up.

"Now go and practice your magic. I heard you have been skipping out. I want you to get better Sora. If you want to take over the throne when you're older and it not be your brother get your skills up."

"Yes Uncle…" Sora said then started walking out of the room.

"Sire it's time for lunch," Leon said as he bowed.

"Thank you Leon," Cloud said then got up. "I hope it's something good." Cloud grinned as Leon blushed.

"I hope it's to your liking," Leon said as Sora watched the two. Sora had the feeling the relationship they had was the reason that Cloud didn't have any woman and didn't have any kids.

"Sora?" Riku asked when he didn't see the brunette behind him. Sora quickly caught up then smiled. "What are you smiling about? And what took you so long?"

"Just watching," was all Sora said then started walking faster. He made it to the practice room then smiled as he started stretching. He figured he would work on some fire and a bit of water today. Just in case he set something on fire again. He was taught to work with opposites because if something bad happened he could put it out or melt it.

Sora smiled as he slowly formed a fire ball between his hands and started throwing it up and catching it. He jumped when he felt a ball of water hit him and at the same time put his weak fire ball out. He turned and glared at Demyx. Demyx was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. He wasn't wearing any shoes and he rarely wore any. Sora huffed then formed a water ball in his hand this time. He used the water that was on him so that way he was now dry. He threw it and hit Demyx on his side. His eyes narrowed.

"This means war then," he said before forming four balls above his head. The balls slowly shifted to music notes. "And you know that I will win."

An hour later Sora was panting and soaking wet. He lost the fight but he didn't loose it without getting Demyx a few times. He wasn't nearly as wet as Sora was. Sora collapsed on the ground and just tried to catch his breath. "You win…this time. I'll get you…next time."

"You say that every time. But you did get me two more times then last. I'm proud you are getting better little one."

"I will take that as a complement," Sora said then smiled. He blinked when a towel was thrown over his head. He sat up then wiped his face before looking up at Riku. "Hi Riku," Sora said with a bright smile. "I got Demyx a few times!"

"I saw. His legs looked really wet."

"That's where I hit him the most," Sora said as he scratched at the back of his head. "I have to work at throwing I guess too."

"All you have to do is aim higher," Riku said then held out his hand. Sora took it and with Riku's help, Sora stood up.

"Ha ha Riku. Ha ha." Sora rolled his eyes then looked at the door when it opened.

"You are here," A blue haired woman said as she walked in.

"Aqua!" Sora squealed as he ran over to her. He jumped up and down as he grabbed her arms. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you weren't going to be here for our birthday!"

"You think we'd miss it?" A black spicky haired man said as he smiled.

"Zack!" Sora jumped into the tall man's arms.

"It's nice to see you too Sora," Zack said hugging him tight. Sora pulled back then giggled when his hair was ruffled. "How is the magic training? And how about your sword training? Did you get a weapon yet?"

"Magic I'm getting better. Not the greatest but I'm making progress. Sword training is much better then magic. I can land a few hits on Terra. Though I am usually the one getting healed up after the fights. I think I cut his arm pretty badly last time. So it's hard for me to keep fighting him…and I got a weapon. It's called a Keyblade. I'm not the only though. I heard Roxas got one. And a few others. They're all different and have different affects then all the rest. Mine isn't all that good but there isn't all that much known about it." Zack nodded as he listened.

"You shouldn't worry about hurting him. He's a tough cookie. And plus as long as you don't cut his head off he can be healed. Even if you do he can be resurrected but he won't be too happy. Or able to fight for a few days."

"Got it. Don't cut Terra's head off…" Sora said then sighed.

"You shouldn't scare him!" Aqua said then punched him. Zack huffed as he rubbed his arm.

"You don't have to hit me! I didn't deserve that!"

"You did!"

"Guys," Sora whined as he waved his arms out in front of him in their direction. "Don't fight! You just got here!"

"Sorry," Aqua said then knelt down and held up a keychain with a star on it. "I wanted to give you something. It ties us all together." She gave him a necklace. It was a thin silver chain that had a silver small crown on it. Along the chain were star shaped items in a light blue, green, orange and yellow. Blue ties you to me. Green ties you to Ventus and Vanitas. Orange ties you to Riku and Terra and yellow is tied to Kairi and Naminé. They're called Wayfinders. They're good luck charms. Everyone has similar ones to the one that you have but they are a bit bigger." Sora's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful necklace.

"This is beautiful…" Sora said as he turned around so she could help put it on for him. He lightly ran his fingers over each one before looking up at her and smiling. "This is the best!" He gave her a tight hug before letting go and showing Riku.

"It is," Riku said then smiled at Aqua and Zack. He bowed slightly. "It's good to see you guys again. I am also surprised that I didn't hear that you were coming. You said you weren't going to be able to make it."

"Our plans cleared up and we were able to make it."

"I will let the maids know so they can make rooms up for you two."

"Don't worry. We wont be here that long," she said softly with an unknown look in her eyes. She smiled then put her hand on Zack's shoulder. "We just wanted to give you your gifts now. I wanted to talk to Sora alone if it was okay with the both of you?" Riku nodded then Zack did.

"I will be in the kitchen when you need me," Riku said as he walked towards the door. "I need to make sure that everything is going smoothly in there. I want the food to be perfect. We have a lot of people coming tonight." Sora waved before Riku left.

"I can't stay?" Zack said with a frown.

"Not for this part. Once I'm done I'll call to you," she said then kissed his cheek. "Go."

"Fine…" Zack said before leaving the room.

"Lets sit down," she said then sat in the middle of the room. She crossed her legs then smiled as he sat down and crossed his legs in front of himself.

"Are you going to tell me something bad?" he asked hesitantly.

"What makes you think that Sora?" she asked softly.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real or not?" he said as he looked up.

"Have you? That makes sense. Things are starting to align now and will soon start moving in a way I wish didn't have to happen…"

"Aqua…you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's like…A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wan to line the pieces up. Yours and mine."

"Sora…"

"I've been hearing that a lot. A voice similar to mine. Saying it over and over again. And I can't help but want to help him. Sometimes I even hear him asking for help." Aqua nodded then reached out and took his hands in hers.

"I want you to meditate. I'm going to go through this with you this time. I'm going to put, a lack of better words, a block on you. When everything is said done and things get reset again, there will be two words that will unlock your memory. We'll have this conversation may of times. And I'll be able to see you again." She took a deep breath then smiled sadly. "You're a strong Sora. And your always going through things I wish you didn't have to…"

"Aqua…" He gripped her hands and gave her a gentle smile. "Aqua you're a great friend and an even better teacher. I will always remember you. But please don't do anything stupid. I'd hate to lose any one I consider part of my family." Tears slid down her cheeks as she smiled.

"You're such a great person Sora. L-lets do this before Zack gets anxious. Go into a deep meditative state. Like you're going to look for some answer deep inside yourself or you're going to see your magic levels."

Sora nodded as his eyes slowly closed as his head tilted down. He was so use to going to check his magic he slid inside himself and went strait down to his magic. He felt someone enter his mind and slide right down next to him. It was a faint blue ball. It whirled around him before leading him higher up to what looked like a large gate. Sora tilted his head as he touched the door. A bright light shined through the crack of the door and he removed his hand touching the door so that he could cover his face. He backed up a bit before the ball went over and lightly touched it. He blinked as two words formed on the doors. One on each side of the opening. 'Kingdom Hearts…' He thought then blinked again as he felt himself slowly coming out.

As soon as he was out he felt really heavy. He fell back and immediately grabbed his head when he hit his head hard against the ground. He rolled around the floor gripping at his head. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Are you okay Sora?" Aqua asked as she helped him sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy…my heart feels heavy." As he talked Sora's hand went up to his chest. He looked down at his hand.

"Okay," she said then lightly put her hand on his. "It's understandable. I put the block on your heart. So that when it comes the time, the people you need will already be around you but you wont know it. Your heart has something in it that others will want to use and abuse the power. This seal or block will prevent people in the future that want to cause you harm from finding you. It will also make you forget. You'll understand later on what I mean. But what I helped you do will protect you longer then I can." She leaned forward then kissed his chest, where his heart would be. "I love you Sora. As if you were my son."

"I love you too Aqua," Sora said then wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tight. They sat in silence for a while before Zack quietly walked in and sat next to them.

"Hi," he said with a grin then laughed when Sora jumped. "Everything go okay?"

"Yes. It's done. We should get ready for the part don't you think?" Zack frowned but nodded. He opened his arms and Sora climbed into his lap.

"I don't want you to. Why not train with me for a little while before you go? Pwease?" Sora gave this puppy dog look that was irresistible. Aqua sighed but nodded.

"But only for an hour. I know how you like to drag it out. And your magic is pretty low after the battle you had wit Demyx. So don't rely too much on that but don't ignore it either."

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said as he quickly got up and got his keyblade. It was simple silver blade with a yellow handle with guards on either side protecting his hand from getting hit. He held it with two hands as he stood at the ready for Zacks attack. Zack grined as he unsheathed his simple blade. He stood there for a few seconds before he charged him. He aimed high as he slashed at Sora. Sora blocked the hit before he waited for the second hit that was aimed for his chest. Sora blocked a few hits before he went on the offensive. He went for his arms and legs.

Each attempted was blocked. Both seemed evenly matched. Sora growled. "Stop taking it easy on me! Fight me!" he yelled before Sora was knocked back into the wall.

"The same could be said about you Sora. Fight me." Zack was calm. Sora grumbled as he climbed to his feet before lunging at Zack. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard as the battle went on. Sora threw a few balls of water around and each time missing Zack. Zack rolled his eyes at his attempts. Sora threw one ice spell before he grinned. He jumped back and waited. He panted then smiled at Zack. Zack raised an eye brow before tring to defend another attack from Sora. He was pushed back. He gasped when his foot slipped on some ice. He fell to the ground and went to roll up but was stopped by a blade to the neck.

"Check mate."

"You got me," Zack said as he released his weapon and held up his hands in defeat. "I guess I don't have to train you anymore. I have nothing left to teach Sora." Sora released his Keyblade then held his hand out to Zack. He helped Zack stand up then tilted his head.

"I think there are things that you can still teach me," Sora said then turned to Aqua. Aqua walked over to him then held out a small pill.

"Take it," she said then handed him a glass of water. "I told you not to use magic too much."

"I'm fine," he tried but she shoved it at him.

"It will not give you much back but enough that once you walk out of this room you wont collapse. I don't want to have to explain to your Uncle why you come to you can't come to your own party because you collapsed and need a few hours to recover. I would not hear the end of it because I am suppose to be the magic teacher. I'm even above Demyx."

"Really," Sora said before he took the small pill. He drank the water then tilted his head. "Does that mean…"

"Yes. I am his master." Sora nodded and smiled. After taking it he felt better. He didn't even realize how drained he was.

"Thanks Aqua. And thanks Zack! I had a really good time." He smiled then laughed as he was pushed out of the room.

"Go find Riku. Go enjoy the rest of your birthday with him," Zack said then winked.

"W-wait! Wh-What?! How?"

"I'm not blind," Zack said with a grin.

"I told him," Aqua said then laughed when Zack glared and huffed. "I know because I know you. And I can see that look in your eye every time I see you looking at Riku. It's similar to the look your father gave your mother whenever she was around. She didn't have to be looking at him. It was always there."

"What look?" Sora asked as he tiled his head.

"Love." Sora blushed then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I love him." Sora's smile made both, Aqua and Zack smile as they watched him.

Thats it for now! :3 Let me know what you think! I would like input! I wanna know what you all think! :3 R&R Next chap will be posted as soon as I'm finished writing it. XD


	10. Chapter 10-Into the past 2

Hi! Sorry about the long wait! XD Life hit some rocky points and computer access went down drastically but now I am back for the most part! :D And with it another exciting chapter! A big heads up there will be some character death soonish/in this chapter. XD Uhhh. So your not surprised. So enjoy!

Chapter ten into the past 2

Sora smiled as he ran through the castle. He smiled as he ran past his room and started on his search for Riku. He blinked when he looked down the hall and saw Riku. He went to run over to him but stopped because something was different. Something was off and it made him think that this wasn't the Riku he knew. He blinked then turned around when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"There you are Sora. I've been looking for you," Riku said then kissed Sora softly. "What's up? You look confused."

"I just saw you over there," he said pointing to where the other Riku was standing. Riku blinked as he looked over but he didn't see anyone or anything out of place.

"I think you need to get more rest. I don't see anyone, especially not me. I am right here after all." Sora sighed then shook his head.

"Never mind…" Sora sighed again then shook his head. "What are you doing? I just left Aqua and Zack. He said he had to do something. He was really happy helping us with the thing we did but slowly after he seemed off."

"He didn't tell you did he?" Riku asked as he slowly took Sora's hands in his. Sora frowned as he shook his head. Riku took a deep breath before leading Sora back to there room. He sat Sora down then sat down next to him. "I have been talking to Zack a lot the last few days. He hasn't been here and hiding. We've been communicating by letters. You know how powerful Aqua is right?"

"Yeah. Of course. She's the strongest person I know. She can do anything!" Sora said with a smile as he laughed. Riku smiled weakly then lightly pat the top of his head. Sora's smile slowly faded.

"Yes. She can do anything. The thing is she's so powerful she herself is struggling to keep her power under control. Her power is leaking. At this point she can destroy the world if she loses any more control over it. Zack said he was going to take care of it tonight. He just wanted the two of you to get to say your good byes before he did anything."

"What?!" a new voice asked as he stood outside the door. The two looked up to see Cloud standing there. "We have to stop him! There has to be another way!" Cloud quickly ran out of the room and down the hall. He could only think of one place they would go. A place Cloud showed Zack a long time ago.

"This can't be true," Sora said with a weak smile. "You're kidding right? She would have said something. She would have told me and then told me there was nothing to be worried about cause she has the solution…." Riku shook his head then wrapped his arms around Sora.

"She doesn't entirely know. Zack has done his best to keep her from knowing the truth. When her power explodes he makes up and excuse and she always believes it. I don't think she is oblivious to what is happening to her but Zack does so I didn't say anything."

"I don't want to lose her…" Sora said barely above a whisper.

"I know Sora. I know."

"Lets go find her. We can try and stop it," Sora said quickly then pushed away from Riku and ran. Riku sighed softly then followed after.

Aqua sighed as she slowly followed Zack. They were suppose to be staying back in the room. She wasn't feeling that good. She looked up at Zack and frowned. "Hey. Aren't you going to tell me where we're going? We've been walking for a while now."

"Come on Aqua. We havn't been walking that long and we'll be there soon," Zack said then smiled softly as he looked back at her.

"Okay," she said then smiled softly. At least they were hanging out together. He seemed to be off the last few days. She sighed knowing why. She looked at a squirrel that ran past and when Zack stopped suddenly, she ran right into him. He turned and smiled before looking at the edge of the tree line. Aqua ran past Zack and smiled at the beautiful sun set.

"I wanted you to see this view," Zack says as he smiled.

"Thank you. It's breathtaking! It's really pretty!" She ran up to the edge of the cliff or tried to. Her foot caught on a rock and made her fall flat on her face.

"Aqua! Are you okay? You fall so much. I'm surprised you're as skilled as you are with how clutzie you are," Zack sighed then held out his hand.

"Sorry," Aqua said putting her hand in Zack's. "I'm okay." Zack stood up then pulled Aqua up while she laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"This reminds me of when we were kids. You, me and Cloud were always the best of friends. And the closest..."

"What are you going on about?"

_A young Aqua with bright innocent eyes blinked as Zack with the biggest smile stood next to her. She looked at Cloud, who was across from her, and smiled. He put his hand in first then Aqua and lastly Zack. "We'll be together forever! It's a promise!" Zack said confidently with the brightest smile she had seen in a long time. And all three of them actually believed him. And they hoped it was true. They started laughing before Aqua ran forward and tripped. She looked up and blinked before all three started laughing._

_The secne fades slowly then is replaced with an area in the forest that is damaged. Trees are knocked down and there are craters in the dirt. Aqua is still young. Aqua blinks as she slowly comes back to reality. She could feel arms around her. She tilted her head and realizes its Zack. She looked around frowning at how bad of a fight must have happened. She didn't remember what had happened._

_"Why are you all scratched up?" Aqua asked as she laid her head down on his shoulder a bit._

_"Remember what I said?" he asked softly as he hugged her a bit tighter. " We'll always be together." He smiled his usual smile and slowly she lets her eyes close and she looses consciousness. _

"Now that I think about it, you were always saving me back then, weren't you?" Aqua asked and Zack takes a shaky breath. He turned away as he slowly slid the knife out of the holster. "I know that you're doing this to protect me. I know what you plan to do. And it is all just to protect me…right Zack?" Aqua turned around and smiled softly. Zack still couldn't look up as he held the knife up to his chest. Aqua's smile faded as she slowly walked over to Zack. Zack took a few steps back but Aqua gently took the hand that was holding the knife, with both hands, and pulled it lightly, so the knife is against her chest but not piercing her. Zack looked shocked, his mouth hanging open slightly, as he stared into Aqua's determined and sad eyes.

"Zack! Zack, wait!" Cloud yells as he ran up behind them, still a good few feet away, so if anything happened he wouldn't reach them in time. And it scared him.

"Don't stop him Cloud!" Aqua yelled as she looked over to him. Cloud is shocked, his mouth opening slightly. "It's all right, Cloud…it is…this has to happen…everyone knows…"

"Aqua, do you know?" he asked, even more shocked then before. Aqua frowned slightly then walked over to a beautiful white flower. She bent down slowly and wrapped her fingers around it's stem. She picked it and lifted it up as the flower slowly breaks down into fragments before being carried off by the wind. All three of them were facing the sunset now and each one wearing a similar expression on there face. Each one looked sad and none of them wanted anything to do with what had to happen. And for aqua it was a stupid question. She didn't understand why they were hesitating. She was going to end this and hoped it would go according to plan

"I figured it out when we came to the castle. I figured out that everyone was keeping it a secret to protect me. I figured it out by the times I blank out and every time it happens, Zack is covered in injuries. I'm sorry." Zack looks down as tears slowly start forming in the corner of his eyes. He shakes his head before looking up at him.

"Why are you apologizing?!" Zack growled out as his hands balled up into fists. He was annoyed that she was apologizing when he was about to kill her.

"I'm sorry, Zack…" Aqua repeats looking away, unable to look at him any more.

"Why are you sorry?!" Slowly Aqua turned around to face him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why…? Why?! Curse me out, Aqua! I couldn't even save you… I'm choosing the easiest way to let you rest in peace! Say it's unfair! Please call me a damn coward!" Zack was yelling. His mind not able to wrap around this situation. Not able to understand her. Slowly the anger was leaving and just as slowly replaced with the pained feeling he had been feeling the last two years. The thought of losing her made it ten times worse. He hated this. He almost hated himself. "I…I…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"If I do, will it lift the weight on your shoulders?" Aqua asked with a neutral face. No emotion was in her voice at all.

"Huh…"

"You are a coward! You're being unfair! Painfully unfair! And you've always been this way." Slowly a sad look leaked onto her face. "You shoulder everything by yourself. Never letting me take any of your weight or letting me know what is bothering you." Aqua walked over to Zack and stood in front of him. "I want to share the weight of your pain and suffering." Zack flinched back then looked down, hiding his eyes under his black bangs.

"Why?!"

"Aren't we supposed to be best friends?"

"You're the one who was always, ALWAYS saving me! But I can't even save your life!"

"Zack…"

"No, that's not true! That not it! I was so sure I wouldn't have second thoughts about this. I was confident I could do anything to protect you. Anything to stop you from doing anything that you wouldn't want to do. But since coming to this castle…why have I changed so much? Since meeting Sora, Riku and everyone else I felt myself change." He collapsed to his knees unable to stand anymore. He threw the knife and it flew to where Cloud was standing. He stared down at the knife then back up at the two. "We're running out of time! But I'm full of hope! I keep expecting Sora and the others to work some sort of miracle. I can't help but think that there must be another way! They always come up with the stupidest shit to solve the fucking easiest problems…"

"Zack…" Cloud said softly with a frown as he slowly walked over to Zack.

"I can't do it… I can't do it after all," he breathed out as he shook his head wildly.

"Zack, you've made the right choice." Cloud put his hand on Zacks's shoulder then smiled reassuringly.

"That's great," Aqua says as she slowly took a step back towards the cliff. "Now I won't have anything to worry about."

"Aqua…" Cloud says as he stood up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you bear such a hard task. Thank you for being who you are. And thank you, Cloud. You have always been there to watch over us. Always keeping out little family together. Keep watching over Zack for me? Keep him out of trouble."

"What are you doing, Aqua?" Zack asked unable to move from the spot on the ground. His entire body felt like it was being weighed down by Aqua's words.

"Have you forgotten? There is one other ways out besides just using that knife on me."

"You wouldn't…" Zack asked as was finally able to stand up.

"Don't do it, Aqua!" Cloud shouted but he knew he couldn't do anything else. She already made up her mind and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her from losing control over her magic.

"Thank you." Aqua said with a gentle smile. The wind picked up and blew her hair slowly from side to side as they just looked at her. Begging with their eyes for her not to go out this way. "I love you." She slowly leaned back and fell backwards off the cliff.

"AQUA!" Zack screamed as he ran to the edge of the cliff. He couldn't see her anymore but he could see blood on the rocks towards the end of the cliff. He went to jump in but Cloud stopped him.

"Don't. We'll find her…but we can't lose you too. Sora needs you." Both turned when they heard a few pairs of foot steps stop just outside the edge of the cliff. Sora, Riku and Sephiroth stood there with mirrored confused looks.

"Where is Aqua…" Sora asked calmly though on the inside he was already thinking the worst. Sora saw the knife and gripped at his shirt. "Where is Aqua?!"

"She's gone," Cloud said slowly as he faced them.

"It didn't have to be this way!" Sora screamed as he stepped forward. "Why Zack?! You didn't have to do it!"

"He didn't," Cloud put in quickly. Sora frowned but then quickly shook his head. He went to speak but Cloud continued. "She did…she did it for all of us. She knew in the end he couldn't do it. And she didn't want him to. They've been so close since they were kids. I have been watching them. Ever since we met up as children, I've watched there relationship grow. And I knew he couldn't do it. So instead of making it another painful memory she did it for him." Sora fell to his knees then screamed.

"Aqua!" The wind picked up as he slammed his fists into the dirt.

"Stop," Riku said as he bent down. "If you do that you'll make the ground unstable. We could fall off the edge of the cliff." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and held him as he cried. Zack didn't move from his spot. His eyes looked unfocused and dazed. "Lets get back to the castle."

When they got back Riku slowly got Sora to calm down and Cloud went to Leon. Cloud took a slow breath as he slowly looked up at Leon's worried face. "Cloud?" he asked softly as he slowly opened his arms as he walked towards him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the king. Cloud leaned against Leon then clung to him. Slowly tears slid down his cheeks. Leon held him tight then slowly walked over to the bed. He had just finished cleaning the room when Cloud walked in. Leon slowly laid Cloud down and leaned over him. He smiled sadly as he watched Cloud curl into a ball next to him.

"Cloud," he said softly then leaned down and kissed him gently. "What happened? Did you find them?" Cloud sniffled then nodded slightly. "What happened?"

"She's gone…" Cloud said softly then broke down again. Leon slowly ran his hand down his back gently. He ran his hand slowly up and ran it through the golden spiky locks. He stayed with him till he calmed down and fell asleep. He leaned down then gently kissed the top of his head. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Uncle?" a small voice asked as he tilted his head. Leon covered Cloud up then stood up and walked to the door.

"Is that you Roxas." He asked as he opened the door. Roxas stood there with a smile on his face.

"Leon. Good to see you. Where is my uncle? Is he in there?"

"Yes," he said softly then looked behind him. "He needs to be alone for a bit. I'll explain. Lets give him some time and go to the sitting room." He closed the door quietly behind him then led Roxas to the sitting room. He blinked when he saw two red heads in the room.

"I was going to have Uncle come meet them here," Roxas said then walked over to the shorter of the two. He might have been shorter but they were both considerably taller then the blond and Leon was amazed to see that he was almost shorter then them. Roxas took the red heads hand then smiled. "This is Axel. I've been staying with him and his brother."

"Glad to see you were so well taken care of," Leon said then bowed slightly. "My name is Leon. I am the servant to the king. The king has laid down for a bit. I will get him in a little while. So make yourself at home. Roxas you should step away for a minute and go talk to Sora. Something happened to Aqua…" Leon trailed off then sighed softly. Roxas looked really worried. He looked up at Axel then ran down the hall without another word.

Roxas ran all the way to Sora's room and stopped outside the room. "Sora calm down. This is not your fault," he heard Riku beg.

"Leave me alone! We could have done something! She didn't have to die!" Sora yelled as he stomped around the room. Roxas quickly opened the door in time to see Sora shove Riku. Riku was knocked down and looked up hurt. He was upset he was shoved but at the same time he understood. Riku looked at the door and stared at Roxas.

"Roxas…" Riku said softly then turned back to Sora. Sora looked at Roxas then shook his head.

"Sora," Roxas said slowly as he held up his hands. "Everything is going to be okay." Sora shook his head harder then slammed his foot down harder then before. The building shook slightly this time.

"This didn't have to happen! She's fucking gone Roxas! Aqua's gone! It's not fair!" Sora screamed. He gasped when arms wrapped around him tightly. Black hair brushed up against his face. Sora whimpered as he was held above the ground.

"I know," Zack said softly as tears slid down his cheeks. "It's not fair but Aqua wouldn't want you to be doing this. You're going to break the house. You know how much she loved this place…" Sora clung to Zack and just cried. Zack needed to get him grounded. Slowly Zack sat down on the floor and sat Sora down in front of him. Zack looked at Riku and motioned towards Roxas. Riku took Roxas out of the room. Zack smiled softly then slowly started breathing with Sora. "Go into your mind Sora," he said softly. "Go to your safe place." Slowly Sora calmed down and his breathing evened out.

A half hour later Zack opened his eyes and smiled softly. Sora was leaning against the bed. He gently reached out and lightly brushed hair out of his face. "Better?" he asked softly as Sora slowly opened his eyes. Sora nodded slightly then reached out and grabbed Zack's hand and squeezed the hand. Zack smiled softly then hugged Sora once more before standing up. He helped Sora up then patted his back.

"Thank you Zack," Sora said softly then smiled softly.

"Any time. Just remember what Aqua said. Everything that happens from this point out is not your fault. I don't think that things are going to go well because the battle is going to start. And it's going to be crazy."

"I don't want to fight…"

"I know. But it has to happen. You need to fight and win." Sora shook his head. "I know. How about we go to your brother?"

"Okay…" he said softly before Zack helped him stand up. They were about to walk out of the room before the door opened again. Riku walked in and smiled softly at Sora.

"Are you okay…Sora?" he asked softly as he tilted his head. Sora smiled softly then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I shoved you Riku. I can't control myself sometimes," Sora said as he looked down. Riku walked over then ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it. Really. I understand. Now how about we go see your brother? He's waiting in the big sitting room. He's got some interesting people with him. Two red heads." Sora looked up confused then smiled when Riku winked. "Things around here are going to get lively again."

Sora laughed then shook his head. "You're way to into everyone's business."

"I just like to make sure there are no surprises for me is all."

"No. I'd have to agree with Sora on this one. You are." Zack laughed when Riku huffed at him. "I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to get something to snack on quick." Zack left and headed towards the kitchen. Riku took Sora's hand in his then kissed it softly.

"Sora…" he said softly then leaned down and kissed him. Sora sighed softly then laid his head against Riku's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Sora said then smiled happily up at him before pulling away. "I'd like to meet my brother's future husband." Both laughed as they walked out of the room. When they walked into the sitting room Sora was surprised to see his Uncle.

"Sora! Was that you?!" he yelled as he stormed over to Sora.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" Sora defended as he took a step back.

"You shook the entire house!"

"Sire," Leon interjected quickly as he bowed slightly. "We have guests. You shouldn't make a scene." Cloud sighed as he shook his head. He put his hand over his forehead before looking at Sora. "You're training is doubled. Vincent will have more time with you." He turned and went to sit down in his chair. Sora grumbled as he crossed his arms.

The red head with spikey hair leaned over and whispered something in Roxas's ear. Roxas rolled his eyes and nodded before running over to Sora and hugging him. "I see you still have temper-tantrums from time to time."

"I'm happy to see you too Roxas…" Sora sighed returning the hug. He grinned then whispered, "I see we're not all that different after all. I didn't know you liked red heads though."

"Shut up!" Roxas said as he blushed and pushed away from Sora. He crossed his arms as he turned away.

"Now Roxas," Cloud said as he leaned his head against his hand. "Why don't you introduce your guests?"

"Oh right," Roxas said as he walked over to the two. "As you know I was at the Fire kingdom for some time and I got to know the two princes there. "This is Axel the youngest prince and this is Reno the eldest son."

Everything immediately stopped when some part of the castle exploded. Riku immediately went to get Sora, grabbing him out of the way of falling debris. Roxas fell back into Axel's arms and was steadied as his brother moved to his side. Sora gripped onto Riku as he looked from his brother being helped over to Cloud. Cloud smiled softly at Sora as Leon held onto him. Sora gave him a confused look before a large piece of the floor above them came down on top of the two. Sora screamed as he struggled to get to them. Riku had to pull back as more of the ceiling came down around them.

"We have to get out of here. We have to regroup outside," Riku yelled as he tried to get Sora under control. Axel and Reno nodded as Axel lifted a shocked Roxas off the ground. Sephiroth and Vincent ran into the room and panicked. The building started shaking and wind seemed to pick up in the room. Sora's struggles stopped as he laid limp in Riku's arms.

_This can't be happening…Cloud…Leon…Aqua…who's next…is everyone going to die on my birthday…? I wish I was never born…I wish I never existed…_ As Sora's thoughts became darker his skin slowly started to change color. Sephiroth ripped Sora from Riku's hands then threw him at Vincent. "Get him out and get Zack." Vincent took off without speaking a word. Sephiroth helped everyone else out of the castle.

Vincent found Zack quickly as he was running out Zack was running in. He had help make sure everyone that was still alive was able to get out. "What happened?" Zack asked as he ran back out of the castle with Vincent holding a mostly black Sora.

"I don't know. We ran in to find the king but I didn't see him before Sora was thrown at me…I don't think…"

"I get it," Zack said softly before laying Sora in the grass. He knelt down on one side while Vincent on the other. "Sora." Sora's usual blue eyes were a swirl of blue and gold as he looked into Zack's eyes. "What are you doing?" He couldn't help but a laugh when Sora looked confused then tilted his head. A grin appeared on his face before he shot up and with black claws slashed at Zack's chest.

Dun dun dun! End of chapter. :3 Hope this is as exciting for me as for you! Next chapter will come out soonish I hope. Don't forget to reveiw! :3 I want to know others opinions about the story. :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! :D Here is another chapter! There is some smexyness at the end of this chapter. Not entirely consensual. Just so you know. :D Enjoy and don't forget to R&R Let me know what you think and I think that's it for now. ^~^

Chapter eleven into the past three

Zack quickly jumped back as Vincent got up and moved out of the way. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down Sora. Come back to your senses."

"What's going on with him?" Vincent asked as he jumped away from Sora as he tried to attack him.

"It doesn't matter," Zack grumbled as he took a deep breath. He watched Sora as he swayed from side to side. "Darkness doesn't control you. Come to your senses you dumb ass!" Sora lunged at Zack again this time slicing up the side of his shirt. Vincent opened his senses and took a step back. Sora was a swirl of emotion. Sadness, hurting, scared, worried and all of this emotion was mixed with blackness that looked gooey. It wasn't something he was use to seeing. Zack jumped over Sora then kicked him in the back knocking him over. He jumped on top of him and held him down. He didn't understand why Sora wasn't calming down. Sora thrashed and growled as he tired to get Zack off.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked as they ran over to them. "Why are you on top of…Sora…?"

"Don't get too close," Zack said as he shook his head. He looked up at Roxas and smiled slightly before he was knocked off of Sora. He fell to the ground and Sora lunged for Roxas, because he was the closest person. Axel jumped in front of Roxas and at the last second Riku moved in front of them. Sora's hand went through Riku's shoulder. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and held him close to his body.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered softly before Sora's other hand cut at Riku's side. Suddenly Sora stopped as Riku smiled lightly. "I know it hurts. You are allowed to cry from time to time." A single tear slid down Sora's cheek before Sora went limp against Riku. Riku took a deep breath before he looked back at his father. Sora's hand slid out of his shoulder and both arms fell to his side. Zack took the unconscious Sora as Sephiroth went strait to his son. "Not going to lie but it hurts a lot." Zack kept a careful eye on Sora's normal color came back. He didn't understand why Sora was slipping. Darkness was slipping out and Aqua help seal Kingdom hearts up. What was going on?

"You're being stupid," Sephiroth said then sighed. "Lets get to the safe house." The group went silent as they quickly made there way to the safe house. It wasn't as lavish as the castle but this place was more secluded and a bit more protected. Sora was brought to one of the rooms on the second floor and Sephiroth treated Riku's wounds. When Sephiroth was done he helped Riku into Sora's room. He knew that once Sora woke up he would be a mess.

"I know what's going to happen," Riku said softly when Sephiroth grabbed the door handle. He blinked and turned back to his son. "I think they are coming…"

"Riku what are you talking about? Who?" Sephiroth said as he walked back over. Riku sighed softly as he gently ran a hand over Sora's hand. "Who are they?"

"The Organization," Riku said as he looked up at his father. "The one that attack fifteen years ago."

"Riku you were only a child at the time. How the hell do you remember that attack?"

"When they made it in me and Sora were kidnapped."

"I know. I remember. The king was freaking out trying to find Sora and I was doing my hardest to get you back."

"Sora doesn't remember but they had this thing. It was almost like a huge a door. And they kept talking about trying to open it and wanted to some how use me and Sora to unlock it. Like we were the key…When Sora got close his powers reacted to the door. And there was this bright blinding light and a small explosion. When everything cleared Sora was laying on the floor and didn't wake up. After we were moved into a room I think they were talking about what happened and trying to find a door, like it could just disappear like that. I don't really remember much after that. Sora didn't wake up then you guys found us…"

"Sora didn't wake up for three weeks after that. I remember. The King freaked out and tried to get a healer in even though no one could find anything wrong with him."

"Well Aqua knew. She found out about the door. She said that it was called Kingdom Hearts. A door to darkness. A door that never should be opened. She's been watching over Sora and helped seal the door so that it wont open. I believe her but at the same time I know that nothing ever stays closed for forever." Sephiroth sat down in the near by chair and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me or the King? Why didn't Aqua?"

"In order to protect Sora we pretended that it didn't exist at all. When she saw they were sniffing around she told me so that I could protect him. I have been training for a few years to protect him. I know everything about him and how he works. These wounds are nothing compared to what Sora has gone through. Horrible things will happen if they get there hands on Sora. The world could end if the wrong hands get a hold of Kingdom Hearts."

"I wish I had known…" Sephiroth stood up then looked at Riku then Sora. "We will protect him. I will let the others know about the Organization. And I'll talk to Zack. I am damn sure he knows about all of this too." He took a deep breath before heading for the door. "If you need help with him when he wakes up come find me." Sephiroth opened the door and almost ran into Roxas. "Hello prince. Are you okay?" Roxas nodded then looked at Sora. "You can go in. Where is Zack?"

"He's in the sitting room…" Roxas said with a soft voice. Sephiroth looked at Axel before back to the prince.

"Okay. You can go in. He'll be fine," he said before heading out.

"Are you okay Riku? Thank you for protecting me…" Roxas said then looked at Axel. "And thank you for protecting Axel too."

"Any time," he said with a smile. He quickly turned to Sora when he heard him make a small sound. Sora shot up and immediately threw up over the side of the bed. Black ooze was mixed in with his vomit. Riku rubbed Sora's back till he stopped.

"Riku…" Sora whimpered softly as he looked up. "Riku! What happened?! I…" He trailed off as he grabbed at his head in pain. He flinched away from Riku when he touched his shoulder.

"I got a bit cut up. It's okay. I was protecting everyone when I got this," he said as he set his hand down. "Lets change rooms. I'll see if I can get someone to clean up the room."

"L-let me heal you! Let me heal you Riku!" Sora went to heal him but Riku stopped him.

"Not right now Sora. You need to save your energy right now."

"R-Riku…I did it…didn't I?"

"Sora…"

"I don't remember what happened…after Cloud…and Leon…" he whispered softly as tears slid down his cheeks. Riku smiled then slowly pulled Sora to his chest. Sora clung to Riku and just cried. Roxas carefully moved to Sora's side and gently rubbed his back.

"I know it's hard Sora but we will get through this." Roxas laid his head against Sora's back and smiled softly. He was hurting yes but he had cried for the longest time with Axel. He needed Sora to be strong. If Sora could get past this then he could. He took a few deep breaths then sat up when something crashed down stairs.

"Some things off…." Riku said as he gently pulled away from Sora then stood up. He walked to the door and opened it up. "Stay here…." Riku walked out but he didn't return.

"What's going on…" Sora asked as he wiped the tears away. He slowly stood up and followed Axel and Roxas out of the room. Smoke filled the hall causing all three of them to start coughing. Sora leaned against the wall as he tried to look around. He felt tired suddenly. He slid to the ground as he looked towards the other two. They were both motionless on the floor. "Roxas…Riku…" he trailed off before slowly falling asleep.

A silver haired man walked over to Sora and grinned. "Hello again Sora," a deep voice said then picked Sora up.

"We finally got our hands on him again."

"Xemnes," a tall brown haired man said as he walked over to him. "We should get out of here before anyone comes. We can't find that Aqua woman and I know Terra is in the area."

"I know. I know. We can't let them have him. He is ours." The group quickly exited the building and met up with the others. "Vexen. I want you to dig around and see if you can get more information. Take Lexaeus and Xaldin with you. Just in case you need some extra hands." He smirked before handing the unconscious boy to a short silver haired boy.

"Why do I have to carry him…" he asked as he grumbled holding Sora awkwardly.

"Why Riku it's because he's closest to you." Xemnes started laughing as a black portal appeared before them. "Now lets go."

Riku shot up and quickly looked around. All of the sudden he felt pain everywhere. He felt something was off. He pulled himself to his feet then started searching for Sora. The supposed safe house was a disaster. Chairs knocked over along with tables. Lamps on the floor and papers scattered all over the place. Riku gripped at his shoulder then ran over to Roxas and Axel. "Prince! Prince are you hurt?" Roxas yawned then slowly opened his eyes. "Where is Sora? Roxas where is Sora?"

"He…he was right behind us…" Roxas said slowly as he sat up. The hall filled with smoke then I don't know what happened. "Axel!" Roxas started shaking him as Riku got up and went back to the room. Praying that he was there. When he got to the room all that was there was a letter. He quickly picked it up and read it.

_Hello again Riku,_

_If you are reading this then we have taken your little friend Sora from you. I know. I know. Didn't think we would find you even though we've had about fifteen years to, what's a good word. Ah, study you. We watched you. And watched. Saw you two grow up into beautiful little boys. Waiting for this day to take you. We saw how Sora reacted to his fathers death all those years ago and we've been planning this for a long time. Making sure that nothing could possibly go wrong for this moment. When we saw Sora turn after his dear Uncles unfortunate accident, we knew that taking him wouldn't be that bad of an idea. He's ready now. We're going to unlock Kingdom Hearts this time. And without you there to collect the pieces or to hold him back, the darkness will slowly leak and once he's turned with no hope Kingdom Hearts will open and we'll kill him and you. I'll take pleasure in causing you pain._

_See you soon_

_Organization_

Riku stared at the letter for what felt like years for him, though he knew it couldn't have been more then a few minutes, he turned to the door to see Roxas and Axel looking worried.

"Riku what is that? Where is everyone else? Where is Sora…?"

"They took him…" Riku whispered as the letter slipped from his hand, slowly falling to the floor. "I couldn't protect him…we have to find…him…" Riku fainted falling right next to the letter. Blood slowly sliding down his shoulder from the wound he had received from Sora. He had reopened it in the scuffle before Sora being kidnapped.

"Is everyone okay?" Zack asked as he leaned against the door way. He was out of breath from running. "Sora?"

"Get Sephiroth! Riku's bleeding. I can't get it to stop!" Roxas cried as he held both his hands on the wound.

"I'm right here," Sephiroth said walking past Zack and lifting Riku onto the bed. He ripped the shirt he was wearing before slowly undoing the bandages. "Now what is going on? Does anyone know who attacked?"

"Riku…found this letter…" Roxas said as he picked it up. He read it before covering his mouth as he gasped. "They kidnapped him! They took Sora for something called the Kingdom Hearts! I don't know what that is but I want my brother back…."

"This isn't good," Zack said as he took the letter then growled. "I fucking hate this Aqua should be taking care of this…she knew everything…" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. The room was quite for a few minutes before Zack looked at everyone. "We will fight. And get Sora back. I don't expect a prince from another kingdom to help us."

"Ah but I just learned some really interesting information," Reno said as he leaned against the door way. "Roxas's brother is the holder of Kingdom Hearts?" Axel gave his brother a confused look before looking at Roxas.

"But Kingdom Hearts can't be _in_ someone," he said as he shook his head. "I've heard stories about it and from my understanding it's huge! How can it fit into a human body?"

"Lets finish this conversation in the dinning room. I need to sit down," Sephiroth said as he finished redressing Riku's wound. He looked down at his son and sighed.

"Why don't you heal him up?" Roxas asked as he walked up next to Sephiroth.

"I can't. It's weird but something happened when they got taken and the only one that can really heal him up is Sora. I have no effect on him anymore. This is all I can do." He turned away then headed out the door as everyone exited.

With Sora

Sora slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Something was off. He didn't recognize where he was. The door wasn't lit that well and all he could see in the dark room was that he was in a bed room of sorts. He slowly sat up and tried to get a better look. He slowly slid off the bed then felt along the walls for a light switch. He ran into a small table before he found the light switch. He turned it on and was confused. It looked exactly like his room back at the Castle even though he knew for a fact his room had been destroyed.

"This isn't right…" he said out loud to himself. "This has to be a dream…or was it all a dream…?" He shook his head then tried the door handle. Finding it locked he knew that it wasn't a dream. He put his ear to the door to try and listen to outside the room and heard footsteps headed in his direction. He quickly ran back to his bed and jumped under the covers. He hid from who ever it was. He heard the door open then lock again. Slowly he lifted his head out from under the covers and smiled at who he saw.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he jumped out of the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "What happened? What's going on? Why am I locked in the room?"

"Calm down Sora," Riku said as he smiled softly. "Don't you remember what happened?" Sora gave him a confused look then tilted his head.

"No…"

"You had another episode. You attacked everyone and…well it took us a long time to get you under control." Sora stepped back as he look at Riku with a hurt look.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he gripped at the front of his shirt.

"Do I look hurt?" Riku smiled then wrapped his arms around Sora again. "I didn't get hurt. We just locked you in here just in case you weren't you when you woke up is all. Everything will be okay now." He leaned down and lightly kissed the top of Sora's nose. Sora smiled then leaned up and kissed Riku. Riku hesitated for a second but kissed back with a smile. Sora pulled away then leaned his head against Riku's chest.

"Do you remember what you got me for my birthday?" Sora asked softly as he blushed lightly.

"If I remember correctly I didn't get you anything." Sora looked up confused before tilting his head. "I gave you something instead." Sora blushed harder then laughed as he nodded.

"It's still my birthday right?"

"Yeah, but do you really want to do it?" Sora stopped for a second then shook his head and sat on the bed.

"No. You're right. Tell me what triggered this attack."

"I think you got into a fight with Aqua. And you went to your Uncle and then started fighting. It wasn't like you at all."

"Aqua…is dead…"

"W-what? No she's not. You must have been dreaming or something. She isn't dead. She's still very much alive. She left after the party? Do you not remember anything?" Sora put his hand on his head. His head did feel foggy but everything Riku was saying didn't fully add up. Sora fell back onto the bed then covered his eyes with his hands.

"Riku…" Sora started but stopped when he felt Riku get onto the bed next to him. Riku leaned over Sora then kissed the top of his hands. Slowly he trailed kisses down to Sora chin. Sora squirmed. "Riku stop." Riku stopped then just looked at Sora. "My head is foggy. I don't really remember anything I guess. And I had a strange dream…that Aqua died. Then the Castle exploded. I saw my Uncle and Leon get squished under rocks. They seemed like they knew it was going to happen…"

"That's a strange dream in deed. You do have a wild imagination Sora." Riku laid an arm over Sora then laid there. "I am sure they are happy where they are now." Sora tilted his head then blushed when Riku kissed him. Sora felt something from Riku's mouth slip into his and he accidentally swallowed it. Sora pushed Riku and sat up.

"What was that? What was that Riku?!"

"What was what Sora?" Riku frowned then reached out to Sora. Sora just moved away.

"What did I just swallow?" Sora's body felt like it was on fire. "Riku I don't feel right. I'm hot…"

"Oh no Sora. Let me take care of you," Riku said with a wicked grin as he moved towards Sora. Sora moved away and frowned as he looked into Riku's eyes. They weren't the same as they had been before. Sora shook his head then smacked Riku's hand away.

"No. Riku I don't like this feeling. And I don't like how you forced me to swallow whatever it was...and I don't like the way my body is reacting...So please just leave..."

"Sora this is part of your bithday presant," Riku said then moved closer. Sora inched back but he was quickly running out of bed space. Riku grabbed his leg then pulled him down.

"Riku stop! This isn't funny anymore!" Sora struggled as Riku was slowly working off Sora's clothes. He pretty much ripped Sora's shirt off then yanked off Sora's pants and boxers. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to fight Riku off.

"Here I was going to let you enjoy this! Now I'll just do what I have to do and then leave! I didn't want to do this in the first place!" Sora tried to kick Riku off but his leg was grabbed and roughly shoved down on the bed. "Fucking stop it already. Stop struggling." Riku smirked then leaned down and kissed Sora again. Sora didn't enjoy the kiss like he usually would. He choked on a sob as Riku flipped him so he was on his stomach.

"Please Riku...I don't want this..."

"I know. I know," he said almost sounding bored. He unzipped his pants before grinning. "Since you decided to fight I guess we're doing it the hard way." He poked his cock against Sora's ass. Sora looked back at Riku terrified seconds before Riku just pushed his way in. Sora screamed at the pain as he pulled at the blankets. "I know you're a virgin. Wanted to wait till you were ready or some other bull shit."

"R-Riku it...it hurts..."

"Not on my end," he leaned down then painfully slowly started sliding out before shoving his way back in. Riku lightly ran his hand over Sora's hard cock and licked his lips. He played with it, pulling and rubbing his way up and down. Despite the pain Sora found himself enjoying it.

"Th-this isn't ri-right..." Sora panted as his grip on the blankets under him tightened. "I-It..."

"It's the medicine," Riku said then pulled out before flipping Sora around. He slid right back in this time getting a small moan from Sora. "There you go. Now you're enjoying it. Make this easier on the both of us. Accept this and accept my seed." Sora looked away but soon he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"I hate this," he moaned out, holding Riku tight against him. "I won't...forgive you!" Riku's pace got faster as he felt himself getting close. "Ah! Riku! M-more!" Sora moaned louder as Riku pushed harder into his body.

"Do you feel it Sora? I'm going to cum!" Riku moaned out as he released into Sora seconds before Sora came between them. He pulled out and grinned when Sora whinned and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "What's wrong Sora?"

"A-again. Fuck me again..." Riku grinned as he flipped Sora over again.

"I'll fuck you till you pass out." Riku laughed at the whimper he got as a response. "Don't worry. The medicine will wear off and you'll just be left with the after affects. Vexen did say that it was expermental. Wonder what will happen." Sora didn't have time to respond because Riku entered him again and had his way with his body. Sora enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
